Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois
by marguerite26
Summary: A la suite dun pari entre filles, Haley se retrouve dans une situation embarrassante ! Une histoire entre Haley et Nathan.
1. Tutorat

_Voici la toute première fanfic que j'ai écrit. Je l'ai déjà publié sur un autre site mais je la réedite ici ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

Disclamers: Je ne possède rien...

* * *

**Situation initiale :**

- Lucas et Nathan sont demi-frères mais s'entendent plus ou moins bien.

- Nathan est célibataire.

- Lucas sort avec Brooke

- Peyton sort avec Jack

- Haley est célibataire. C'est la meilleure amie de Lucas.

- Haley, Brooke et Peyton sont très amies.

- Haley adore chanter et seules ses amies Peyton et Brooke connaissent son talent.

**Chapitre 1 : Tutorat**

****

- Haley James ? demanda une voix derrière la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit cette dernière en se retournant.

Haley resta sans voix en découvrant qui était le garçon qui était devant elle. Nathan Scott. Le Nathan Scott, demi-frère de son meilleur ami, joueur vedette de l'équipe de basket de Tree Hill, et accessoirement probablement un des garçons les plus mignons du lycée et particulièrement arrogant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Nathan ?

- J'ai besoin d'un tuteur.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait dans la salle de tutorat, se dit Haley.

- Et alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Tu es tutrice non ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Ecoute je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Lucas ces derniers temps…

- Pas très sympa, s'écria Haley, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

J- e sais que tu ne me crois pas mais j'ai changé, la preuve je suis presque ami avec Lucas, et puis tu crois que je viens te demander d'être mon tuteur de gaieté de cœur, je n'ai pas eu le choix figure-toi, et puis j'ai essayé de choisir un autre tuteur que toi, mais personne d'autre n'était disponible alors…

Haley le regarda, l'air visiblement blessé. Alors comme ça, pensa-t-elle, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi, ce n'est pas étonnant vu que je ne suis pas une fille sexy, populaire et qui craque pour son charme ravageur, enfin si, je craque un tout petit peu, mais de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Quel idiot, se dit Nathan en jetant un coup d'œil à l'air peiné de Haley. C'était bien la dernière chose à lui dire pour qu'elle accepte de lui donner des cours ! Surtout que je ne lui aie pas dit toute la vérité, pensa-t-il. Soudain, il se remémora l'entretien qu'il avait eu la veille avec son entraîneur Whitey. Ce dernier lui avait posé un ultimatum soit Nathan réussissait à remonter sa moyenne en maths et en littérature au cours du mois prochain, soit il était viré de l'équipe. Et Nathan savait que son coach ne plaisantais pas et que si il n'avait pas été un des joueurs les plus doué de l'équipe il se serait déjà fait virer. Nathan s'était donc tourné vers la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui : le tutorat. Seulement ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Haley c'est qu'il avait insisté auprès du professeur responsable du tutorat pour que ce soit elle sa tutrice. Il n'avait vraiment pas été sympa avec Lucas et il savait que sa meilleure amie lui en voulait beaucoup et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il la trouvait…intéressante, oui c'est ça, intéressante, et plutôt jolie quand elle levait le nez du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. C'est pourquoi il s'était dit que puisqu'il devait absolument avoir un tuteur autant faire en sorte que se soit elle qui lui donne des cours. Or en la regardant qui le dévisager d'un air peu aimable, il se disait que ce n'est pas forcement une bonne chose.

- Alors Haley ? tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Je suis désolé mais c'est non, répondit Haley en prenant son sac et en sortant de la salle de tutorat.

Nathan soupira, il se doutait qu'elle serait réticente mais pas à ce point là quand même. Bon ce n'est pas grave, il trouverait bien un moyen de la faire changer d'avis. Il sortit de la salle et se rendit au gymnase pour son entraînement de basket. Les pom pom girls venaient d'arriver aussi pour leur entraînement. Nathan se rendit dans les vestiaires et serra la main de ses coéquipiers et aussi celle de Lucas, c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelque temps. Il s'entendait mieux avec son frère, il s'était rendu compte que plutôt que de se disputer et se battre en permanence avec lui, il ferait mieux d'essayer de le connaître. Nathan avait trouvé en Lucas un allier contre la tyrannie de son père, et rien que pour ça, Nathan avait décidé de se rapprocher de son frère. Le coach les appela et ils commencèrent tous leur entraînement.

Haley était devant la porte du gymnase, elle hésitait à rentrer. Elle savait que les Ravens s'y entraînaient, et que donc Nathan y serait. Depuis qu'il était venu la voir, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Mais il fallait que cela cesse, elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Brooke et Peyton d'une affaire très sérieuse. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Avec un peu de chance, se dit-elle, personne ne la remarquera. Elle traversa le gymnase en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Cependant dès qu'elle entra, Nathan la remarqua aussitôt et lui fit un petit signe de la main, qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu. Sur le banc, Lucas était assis avec Jake, en attendant que le premier groupe de joueur ait fini son exercice. Haley passa devant lui, il se leva, elle lui fit la bise, et s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui demanda :

- Alors c'est vrai que tu ne veux pas donner de cours à Nathan ?

- Comment tu es au courant de ça toi ?

- Eh bien, on en a un parler tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires avec Nathan et…

- Non mais je rêve ! Il va raconter ça à tout le monde maintenant ! Génial ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Haley, il a changé, je t'assure, lui répondit Lucas. Et si personne ne l'aide, il perdra sa place dans l'équipe, et si Nathan n'est pas là, alors on risque de ne pas se qualifier pour le championnat et le coach Whitey ne s'en remettra pas et…

- Ça va, ça va…le coupa Haley. Si tu me prends par les sentiments alors…

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda Haley.

- Pas vraiment non. Tu veux que je lui dise ? demanda Lucas.

- Non merci Luc, je vais m'en charger, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je te remercie, c'est vraiment bien ce que tu fais pour lui, répondit Lucas en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Eh Haley, pas touche à mon copain ! s'écria Brooke en déboulant devant les deux jeunes gens.

- Mais enfin Brooke, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi…commença Lucas

- Il y a intérêt, répliqua Brooke en déposant un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de Lucas.

- Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un peu d'attention, s'écria Jake en voyant arriver Peyton.

Cette dernière s'approcha de son petit ami et se lova dans les bras. Haley soupira :

- Si ce n'est pas écoeurant de voir autant d'amour dans une même pièce.

- Eh Lucas, Jake, hurla le coach Whitey, quand vous aurez fini de jouer les jolis cœurs vous viendrez peut-être, je ne sais pas moi, JOUER au basket !

- ouille ! ça chauffe avec Whitey, on ferait mieux d'y aller vieux, déclara Lucas en se levant. Oh et Haley merci encore.

- De rien, répondit cette dernière.

Brooke et Peyton s'assirent sur le banc. Haley commença à parler :

- Bon les filles, j'ai vraiment bien réfléchis à ce que vous avez prévu pour demain soir et vraiment je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, parce que premièrement je ne pourrais jamais le faire, et deuxièmement je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

- Oh non Haley, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça maintenant, on a tout prévu, on ne peux pas tout annulé maintenant, je suis désolé Hales mais il va falloir que tu le fasse.

- Ça m'apprendra à faire des paris stupides ! soupira Haley. Mais en même temps comment est-ce que j'aurais pu prévoir que Brooke réussirait à avoir un A à son dernier devoir de maths.

- Je t'avais prévenue que j'étais prête à tout pour que tu saute le pas Hales ! répliqua Brooke.

- Oui mais de là à avoir un A en maths, il y a de la marge quand même, dit Haley.

- Bref, les interrompit Peyton. Brooke a eu un A, donc Haley tu as perdu ton pari donc demain soir, on passe te chercher et tu te jetteras à l'eau, tu as promis.

- Et attends tu ne connais pas la meilleure partie de l'histoire, s'écria Brooke en se levant du banc et en tirant Haley par le bras pour l'emmener vers les vestiaires des filles.

- Je m'attends au pire, répliqua Haley en pénétrant dans les vestiaires sous les yeux étonnés des joueurs de l'équipe qui se demander pourquoi Peyton et Brooke poussaient Haley contre sa volonté vers les portes.

Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans la pièce en riant, Brooke se dirigea vers son casier et en sortit une magnifique robe rouge vif, décolletée et très osée. Elle la montra à Haley et lui dit :

- C'est moi qui l'ai crée et cousu, exprès pour l'occasion.

- Vraiment Brooke, elle est vraiment très belle, mais vraiment pas pour moi, je n'oserais jamais…répliqua Haley.

- Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, s'écria Peyton en sortant de son sac de sport une perruque blonde platine bouclée.

Haley jeta un regard horrifié à la robe, puis à la perruque, puis à ses deux amies qui étaient en train de rire. Elle balbutia :

- alors là non, je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas moyen que je mette ça !

- tu n'as pas le choix, Hales, un pari est un pari ! répondit Peyton en agitant la perruque devant le nez de Haley.

- Je sens que ça va être la pire soirée de toute ma vie…soupira la pauvre Haley en baissant la tête pendant que ses amies se remettaient à rire.

A la sortie de l'entraînement, Nathan s'apprêtait à regagner la voiture sur le parking, quand il aperçut Haley qui semblait attendre quelqu'un devant l'entrée du parking. Quand elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle s'avança vers lui :

- Ecoute Nathan, j'ai bien réfléchis à ton problème, et puis Lucas m'a persuadé que tu avais changé, alors je veux bien te donner ta chance. Je sais que tu n'as pas de match demain après-midi donc je te propose qu'on se retrouve en salle de tutorat vers 2 heures, jusqu'à 5 heures.

- un samedi après-midi ? s'écria Nathan.

- tu as un problème avec ça ? demanda Haley

- non…non…aucun, je serai là.

- bien, dans ce cas, à demain Nathan.

- A demain Haley. Et merci.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, lui répondit-elle. Demain tu vas sûrement me détester, lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

- Ça, j'en doute, pensa Nathan avant de monter dans sa voiture un petit sourire au lèvres.

_A suivre._

_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ! laissez moi une petite review si vous voulez la suite !_


	2. Le Grand Soir

_Bonjour à tous, voilà le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'oublie pas de reviewer ! J'ai enfin débloqué l'option review anonyme (je suis toute nouvelle sur je ne savais pas trop comment cela fonctionnait) et donc maintenant tout le monde peut laisser une review !_

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Le grand soir**

Le lendemain après-midi, à 2 heures précise, Nathan attendait devant la salle de tutorat. Au bout de 5 minutes Haley n'était toujours pas là, il se demandait où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être quand il la vit déboulé en courant du couloir et s'arrêtait juste devant lui. Elle était à bout de souffle et plus rouge encore qu'une écrevisse. Nathan souriait tandis qu'elle lui disait bonjour de façon très saccadée. Il lui répondit :

- Je me demandais si tu allais venir finalement.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse, déclara Haley en ouvrant la porte de la salle de tutorat.

Même si parfois j'aimerais bien le faire, pensa la jeune fille en repensant à ce pari et à la soirée de ce soir.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table, l'un en face de l'autre. Haley évitait de regarder Nathan ne sachant pas trop comment elle devait interpréter ses sentiments quand elle était auprès de lui. Elle sortait ses affaires de son sac, tout en gardant sa tête baissée tandis que Nathan continuait de sourire d'un air conquérant. Elle commença à parler toujours le nez dans son sac :

- Bon je suis allé voir le coach Whitey et il m'a confirmé que tu avais en effet besoin d'aide sinon tu étais viré de l'équipe donc je…

- Tu ne me croyais pas ? la coupa Nathan. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Haley releva brusquement la tête et le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, Nathan ajouta alors en grimaçant :

- Ok, j'ai compris, ce n'était pas une bonne question à poser.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Haley, bon comme c'est en littérature et en maths que tu as le plus de difficulté et que tu dois améliorer ta moyenne, je propose qu'on ne s'occupe que de ces deux matières et qu'on divise l'après-midi en deux d'accord ?

- C'est toi la chef ! répondit Nathan en riant.

- Ecoute Nathan je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne prend pas ça au sérieux, alors maintenant tu vas m'ôter ce petit sourire suffisant de ton visage, ouvrir ton livre de maths à la page 54, lire la leçon et ensuite on parlera de ce que tu as comprit.

Nathan la regarda un moment mais il vit bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et ouvrit son livre. Il vaut mieux ne pas provoquer la bête, se dit-il en commençant à lire la leçon.

Au bout d'une heure, Nathan jeta son livre sur la table et regarda d'un air désespéré sa tutrice, en lui disant :

- ça suffit, j'en aie assez, on arrête.

- Eh bien, eh bien, voyez vous ça ! Le grand Nathan Scott s'avoue vaincu devant un problème de mathématique, c'est une première ça ! répondit Haley d'un ton sarcastique et en souriant.

- Oh ça va, entre toi et moi on sait bien qui est le génie des maths, et qui est celui du dribble…

- Bien sur, bon faisons une pause de cinq minutes si tu veux.

- Ok, comme ça tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier à l'entraînement de basket.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit Haley en essayant de ne pas trop paraître gênée.

- Bien sur que si tu vois de quoi je parle, quand Peyton et Brooke t'on emmené de force dans les vestiaires et que tu en ressortis en courant avec l'air paniqué.

- Ah…euh…ça…ah oui, en fait, eh bien Brooke voulait me montrer le cadeau qu'elle comptait offrir à Lucas pour son anniversaire, et ça m'a rappelé que moi j'avais completement oublié de lui en acheté un, de cadeau, donc je me suis précipité dans le premier centre commercial que j'ai trouvé, voilà.

- Ah d'accord, répondit Nathan en regardant Haley d'une drôle de façon.

Il se demandait pourquoi Haley refusait de lui dire la vérité. En effet, Brooke était venue le voir peu de temps auparavant pour lui dire qu'elle comptait faire un cadeau collectif pour Lucas et lui demander si il voulait participer, donc, l'excuse de Haley tombait à l'eau. En voyant les sourcils de Nathan se fronçaient, Haley se dit qu'il ne l'a croyait pas vraiment et décida de mettre fin à cette discussion

- Bon on va reprendre maintenant, dit-elle en rouvrant le livre de Nathan.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur travail jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Contrairement à ce que pensait Haley, Nathan se révélait un élève sérieux et appliqué. Quand vint l'heure de se séparer, aucun des deux n'étaient pressés de se séparer. Mais comme Haley savait que si elle n'était pas à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec ses amies, celles-ci lui feraient payer des chèrement, donc elle se résolut à dire au revoir à Nathan et à se rendre chez Brooke. Pourtant cette pensée ne l'enchanter guère, bien qu'elle s'en défende, elle avait passé une très bonne après-midi avec Nathan, et commençait à entrevoir quel garçon il était réellement derrière la façade d'homme cool et égoïste qu'il aimait se donner. De plus, la perspective de sa future soirée la rendait d'avance malade.

Nathan éprouvait la même chose, ce soir, il avait le choix entre rester chez lui à supporter les remontrances de son père, ou bien passer la soirée avec Tim son meilleur ami, à traîner dans les bars. Il avait opter pour la deuxième option sachant que tout valait mieux que de passer du temps avec son père. Pourtant à cet instant, alors qu'il regardait Haley s'éloignait, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé passé la soirée à ses côtés…

**Quelques heures plus tard….**

- C'est un cauchemar, murmura Haley en se regardant le miroir. Pitié, je vous en supplie, dites moi que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar !

- Mais pas du tout Hales ! répondit Brooke en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu es absolument…comment dire…ouahhh !

- Je crois que je vais vomir, s'écria Haley en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire ce pari ! Pourquoi ?

Haley se mit à regarder autour d'elle, elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer au lieu depuis que Brooke et Peyton l'y avait conduite deux heures auparavant. Elle était terrorisée. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, ni dans ses cauchemars, elle se serait vue ici, dans une des loges du club Tric, un club de musique. Et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé devoir monter sur scène pour chanter dans moins de dix minutes. Quand Brooke et Peyton l'avaient surprise en train de chanter, elles avaient toutes les deux insisté pour qu'Haley leur chante une chanson en entier, et absolument conquise par la voix de leur amie, elle avait insisté pour qu'Haley chante en public, au Tric, puisque Peyton connaissait le gérant. Elles voulaient que tout le monde puisse profiter de son talent. Malheureusement pour elles, Haley refusé catégoriquement. Elle ne se sentait pas bien quand trop de monde la regardait, alors de là à ce qu'elle chante en public, ce n'était même pas la peine. Brooke et Peyton n'avaient pas insisté tout en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre elles auraient bien une occasion de faire flancher leur amie. Et cette occasion était arrivée quelques jours plus tard, quand Haley en bonne âme charitable qu'elle était, avait décidé d'aider Brooke pour son devoir de mathématiques. Voyant que Brooke ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'elle disait Haley s'énerva après elle, et lui qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à obtenir un A dans cette matière. Ce à quoi Brooke répondit qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'obtenir une bonne quand elle le voulait et qu'elle était prête à le parier. Haley avait accepté. Si Brooke réussissait à avoir un A Haley avait promis qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse. Quand Brooke était apparue deux jours plus tard, au bras de Lucas, en agitant sa copie sur laquelle un gros A en rouge était inscrit, devant le nez d'Haley, et qu'elle lui avait annoncé en privé que puisqu'elle avait perdu son pari, elle devrait chanter quelques jours plus tard au Tric, Haley s'était senti défaillir. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une seule parole, elle avait donc accepté à contrecoeur de chanter mais elle y avait mis une condition, qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître quand elle monterait sur scène. Je serais assez ridicule comme ça, s'était dit Haley, inutile que tout le monde découvre en plus que c'était moi qui chantait !

Et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait ici, ce soir, déguisé en femme fatale. Elle se releva et se posta encore une fois devant le miroir. Brooke et Peyton s'étaient follement amusés à la déguiser avant son entrée en scène. Elle portait la robe rouge confectionnée par Brooke : décolleté plongeant, taille cintrée, reste de la robe évasé et qui arrivait aux genoux, sans parler de la couleur rouge vif de la robe, et des chaussure à talons qui devaient bien mesurées plus de douze centimètres et qui étaient bien sur assorties à la robe. Brooke l'avait maquillé de telle sorte que son visage était méconnaissable, fard à paupières avec paillettes, faux cils noirs, rouge à lèvre rouge, blush, tout y était passé. La perruque blonde et bouclée terminait le personnage que Brooke et Peyton avait crée pour elle.

- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? demanda Brooke en regardant Haley qui faisait une drôle de tête.

- Je voulais qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas, pas qu'on me prenne pour une pin-up des années 50 évadée de l'asile ! répliqua Haley.

A ce moment là, Peyton entra dans la pièce et s'exclama en voyant Haley :

- ouahh ! T'es vraiment magnifique, tous les garçons présents dans la pièce ne vont pas en revenir !

- parce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ? demanda anxieusement Haley.

- Euh…non…en fait, il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça, s'empressa de dire Peyton en voyant l'air inquiet de son amie.

Haley soupira de soulagement et commença à respirer très fort pour essayer d'évacuer sa peur. Brooke se rapprocha de Peyton et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu disais ça pour la rassurer n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, chuchota Peyton, le club est bourré de monde.

Peyton commença à aller encourager Haley, elle la réconforta et la serra dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

- Tu passes dans 5 minutes Hales. Tu es prête ?

- Honnêtement ? non, pas du tout, répondu Haley. Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Mais si ne t'inquiète pas, tu as une voix magnifique et la chanson que tu as choisit est parfaite, lui dit Brooke en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas être géniale.

Haley n'était pas convaincue mais déjà, ses amies la poussaient vers la scène.

Nathan et Tim venaient d'entrer dans le club. Grâce aux fausses cartes d'identités de Tim, ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu de mal a pénétrer dans ce club, et ils se mêlaient déjà à la foule. Ils s'étaient installés à une table. Tim regardait partout autour de lui. Nathan lui demanda :

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche, répondit Tim

- Quoi ?

- Ben des filles.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, répondit Nathan en souriant.

- Tu sais que en revanche toi tu me fait peur Nat' ! dit Tim

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es célibataire depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et on dirait que tu ne cherches pas à sortir avec une fille.

- Et alors ? s'exclama Nathan en haussant les épaules

- Ben je ne sais pas, mais c'est étrange, répondit Tim.

- Ok fin de la discussion Tim. Tiens regarde, il vont annoncé quelqu'un sur scène. Mais…c'est Peyton qui fait la présentation ?

- Oui, elle bosse ici de temps en temps, expliqua Tim.

Peyton était monté sur la scène, un micro à la main, elle commença alors à annoncer la venue d'une toute nouvelle chanteuse, qui faisait ses débuts dans la chanson, elle demanda à tout le monde d'accueillir chaleureusement Betty.

« Betty » se dit Haley en avançant doucement sur scène, Peyton n'aurait pas pu trouver de pseudonyme plus ridicule. Les lumières étaient tamisées et les premiers accords de la chanson commencèrent. Haley ferma les yeux et laissa envahir par la musique. Elle commença à chanter, doucement et peu sûrement d'abord, puis au fur et à mesure que la musique pénétrait dans son corps et son esprit, elle laissa libre cours à ses sentiments, elle sentait la musique, elle vivait la musique.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu entrer en scène, Nathan était resté bouche bée. Il l'a dévoré littéralement des yeux, il n'avait jamais vu une fille pareille, et pourtant tout chez elle, lui paraissait familier. Tim en la voyant arrivée l'avait sifflé et hurlait à côté de Nathan :

- Ouahh ! Canon la petite !

- Tim, rétorqua Nathan.

- Oui ?

- La ferme.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, tout le monde se leva pour applaudir Haley, enfin Betty. Nathan était comme hypnotisé. Quand Haley retourna en coulisse, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu disparaître Betty.

Pendant ce temps, Haley qui avait été félicitée par ses deux amies d'était rendu seule dans sa loge pour se changer et prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était en train de se changer derrière son paravent quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entrer. Haley se demandait bien qui pouvait entrer sans que l'on lui ait donner l'autorisation quand la personne prit la parole :

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je voulais juste vous parler, je vous ait trouvé magnifique tout à l'heure sur scène et je voulais juste vous féliciter…. Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

Haley fut prise d'une panique totale. C'était Nathan ! Nathan Scott, dans sa loge, en train de la féliciter. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me sortir de ce guêpier ! se dit-elle en restant le dos au paravent tandis que Nathan se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Une petite review ?!! please


	3. Retombées médiatiques

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolé pour le délai pour poster la suite mais la fac à repris alors j'ai pas mal de boulot ! _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Et laissez moi une petite review svp !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : retombées médiatiques.**

Alors que Nathan se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit où Haley se terrait, elle priait le ciel pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver de cette situation pour le moins embarrassante. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Nathan découvre que c'était elle qui était déguisé en pin-up et qui avait chanté en public.

Alors que Nathan posait sa main sur une des côtés du paravent, Peyton déboula dans la pièce en claquant la porte et en hurlant :

- Eh « Betty » ! Tu as eu un succès phénoménal ! et…Nathan ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais juste parler avec Betty un moment pour la féliciter et…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, reprit Peyton. Viens je te raccompagne.

- Mais…balbutia-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu sors un point c'est tout.

Peyton conduisit Nathan en dehors de la loge et Halay put enfin reprendre sa respiration, elle essayait de se calmer, mais n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Peyton réapparut quelques instant après.

- Eh bien dis donc, on peut dire que tu as eu chaud !

- Non, mais tu te rends compte ! s'écria Haley. Et si il avait tout découvert !

- Mais Haley, ce n'aurait pas été un drame.

- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans ma situation, reprit Haley en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Peyton vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hales, tu as été parfaite, tout le monde t'a adoré. Et puis ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien senti quand tu étais sur scène. Ça se voyait. Tu es né pour chanter.

- Bien sur que j'ai ressenti des choses, mais je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je n'aurais pas su dire quoi…

- Ça va aller Haley. On est vraiment très fière de toi, et si tu n'as pas envie de rechanter dans ce club ou ailleurs, c'est bon, Brooke et moi on voulait juste que tu réalise que tu as beaucoup de talent.

Merci Peyton, fit Haley en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le paravent pour terminer de se changer.

Nathan rentra chez lui. La voix de la jeune femme l'obsédait, il l'entendait qui chantait dans sa tête et il rêvait de la rencontrer, de lui parler. Il maudissait Peyton d'être intervenu dans la loge et en même temps, il trouvait le comportement de Betty très étrange. « Betty » ? Ce n'était sûrement pas son vrai prénom se dit-il en se couchant. Avant de s'endormir, il se promit de tout faire pour que Peyton réussisse à lui obtenir un rendez-vous.

Deux jours plus tard, Haley arrivait la tête baissée au lycée. Elle avait une peur bleue que quelqu'un présent au club le soir où elle avait chanté ne l'a reconnaisse. Cette soirée la hantait, mais ce qui la troublait le plus était la réaction de Nathan. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était dans la pièce et quand il est venu la voir dans sa loge, elle s'était vraiment sentie mal, et terriblement gênée.

Alors qu'elle prenait ses livres dans son casier, Brooke et Peyton apparurent à ses côtés et lui sautèrent dessus en riant pour lui dire bonjour.

- Bonjour Betty, dit Brooke en la serrant dans ses bras.

- CHUT ! s'écria Haley. Et si quelqu'un t'entendait ?

- Ce ne serait pas un drame, reprit Peyton. Ici tout le monde parle de toi.

- Quoi ? au lycée ?

- Oui la belle blonde Betty a fait un carton et tout le monde l'adore, répondit Brooke. Peyton, toi et moi on est des génies pour découvrir les talents !

- Et en plus, ce n'est pas finit, fit Peyton.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Haley abasourdie.

- On comptait t'en parler plus tard, mais j'ai parlé au patron du Tric et il t'a adoré ! Et comme il organise dans trois semaines un concours de chant, il t'a automatiquement inscrite sur la liste des participants, dit Haley d'un ton gêné.

- QUOI ? hurla Haley si fort que tout le monde se retourna.

- Ecoute, tu dois le faire, et puis personne ne te reconnaîtra, après tout le déguisement de Betty était géniale, fit Brooke. Normal c'est une de mes idées !

- Et si je refuse ? demanda Haley

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix maintenant, rétorqua à voix basse Brooke. On a comment dire déjà accepté pour toi.

- Vous avez fait QUOI ? hurla Haley en se lançant à la poursuite de ses deux amies qui s'enfuirent dans un des couloirs voisins.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Bonne soirée à toute et à tous._


	4. Autographe

_Voilà le 4ème chapitre ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Autographes.**

- Il n'est pas question que je chante à ce stupide concours ! s'écria Haley dans les vestiaires des filles tandis que les autre pom pom girls et joueurs de basket s'entraînaient à côté.

- Parle moi fort « Betty », dit Brooke d'un ton conspirateur, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde soit au courant.

- Je ne chanterai pas un point c'est tout, murmura Haley.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai vu le gérant du club, il a déjà fait imprimer les affiches et ton nom, enfin le nom de Betty est dessus, alors tu n'as pas le choix, expliqua Peyton.

- Vous êtes de véritables vipères, reprit Haley en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Brooke. Mais on te permet de réaliser ton rêve donc on est aussi tes meilleures amies et une sorte d'ange gardien, pas vrai Pey ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça cette dernière.

- Mais vous ne comprenez rien, dit Haley. Vous voulez me faire chanter déguiser en quelqu'un qui n'est pas. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. La preuve c'est que quand j'ai chanté au club, je ne me suis pas lâché complètement. Betty ce n'est pas moi, et cela ne le sera jamais.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas chanter ? demanda Peyton inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? je suppose que si je refuse de chanter tu te fera virer Peyton ?

- Eh bien, il y a bien un risque, dit Peyton. Mais si tu n'as pas vraiment envie, on ne va pas te forcer.

- Je vais le faire, après tout, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins…soupira Haley.

- Génial, s'écria Brooke.

- Parfait, reprit Peyton. Et comme on est certaine que tu vas gagner on est sur que tu vas être très satisfaite du prix.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Haley soudain intéressé.

- Un voyage à New York, pour deux personnes.

- Super, dit Haley en souriant. C'est la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée même si je ne suis pas sur de gagner et même si je gagnais je ne sais pas qui emmener.

- En fait, j'ai vu les autres concurrents, reprit Peyton, et franchement ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville, quand à savoir qui emmenait tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, c'est le hasard qui va le décider.

- Comment ça ? demanda Haley

- Eh bien, à l'entrée du club, le soir du concours, on va remettre à chacun un billet, et après on tirera au sort la personne qui partira en voyage avec toi, enfin avec la personne qui va gagner, expliqua Peyton.

- Quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment ma vie pourrait devenir encore plus compliqué ! soupira Haley.

- Eh bien, j'ai une autre chose à te dire Haley. Nathan n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis des jours pour que je lui obtienne un rendez-vous avec Betty.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à ma vie !

- Mais quelque chose me dit que sortir avec Nathan ne te déplairait pas n'est-ce pas Haley ? demanda Brooke.

- Pas du tout, on ne s'entend pas beaucoup, je lui donne juste des cours de soutien c'est tout !

- C'est ça, mais nous on a bien vu comment tu le regarde ! dit Peyton.

- Mais pas du tout, et puis de toute façon même si c'était vrai et que je l'attirais, ça ne changerait rien, il est attiré par Betty. Pas par moi. Alors maintenant laissez moi tranquille.

Haley sortit de la pièce en courant, elle était à la fois furieuse et déconcerté. Elle était attiré par Nathan mais ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Dans les vestiaires Brooke et Peyton continuaient de discuter.

- Non, mais vraiment, ils sont compliqués ces deux là, s'écria la jeune fille blonde.

- Oui, mais on pourrait donner un petit coup de pouce au destin, susurra Brooke d'un air conspirateur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Vu que tu travailles au club, tu peux aller partout dans le club n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela va m'aider à mettre au point un plan.

- Un plan ? demanda Peyton abasourdie

- Un plan à notre mission qui consiste à réunir Nathan et Haley, expliqua Brooke.

- Brooke Davis tu es une manipulatrice née !

- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Peyton était dans un des couloirs du lycée quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Nathan qui courait dans sa direction.

- Peyton ! Attend moi. Alors tu as parlé avec Betty ? Elle veut bien me rencontrer ?

- Je suis désolé Nathan, elle est repartit à Chicago hier. Et elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle ne voulait pas te rencontrer, elle a un petit ami.

- Oh…fit Nathan déçu. D'accord, je comprends, bon ben salut.

- Attends, elle m'a demandé de te donner ça, fit Peyton en lui tendant un petit morceau de papier.

Nathan le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était un autographe de Betty, qui disait : « merci de me soutenir, bises Betty ».

Nathan s'éloigna de Peyton. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Haley qui les observait de loin.

- tu es contente maintenant ? demanda Peyton. Il croit que tu es partie.

- C'est mieux comme ça, répondit Haley en refermant son cahier et en se dirigeant vers la salle de tutorat où Nathan l'attendait.

* * *

_Voilà pour le 4ème chapitre ! alors votre opinion ?! une reviews s'il vous plait ?!!!_

_Bizzz_


	5. La vérité

_Voilà, je met deux chapitres en ligne aujourd'hui, voici le deuxième, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : la vérité**

Haley entra dans la salle de tutorat et observa Nathan, qui, assit à une table, sortait ses affaires de son sac. Elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait ces dernières semaines. Nathan était attiré par Betty. Evidemment Betty c'était elle, mais en même temps, ce n'était qu'un déguisement, une façade. Et apparemment Nathan préféré les pin-up blonde à une fille comme elle, naturelle, trop gentille. Il doit sûrement me prendre pour une coincée, se dit-elle, une fille BCBG qui n'a rien d'intéressant, et il doit sûrement penser que je ne suis pas assez jolie.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, Nathan se retourna et son regard se posa sur Haley qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui sourit. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec cette fille, mais il l'aimait vraiment bien. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille, quelque chose qui l'attirait. Bien sur il avait été littéralement hypnotisé par Betty, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que cette fille n'était qu'un fantasme, et finalement elle lui semblait vraiment lointaine comparé à Haley.

Haley se rendit soudain compte que Nathan l'observait et rougit, elle lui dit bonjour et s'assit en face de lui. Il lui souriait toujours. Dieu qu'elle aimait ce sourire. Mais elle se ressaisit vite et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme cela ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Vraiment ? demanda Haley curieusement. Quoi ?

Nathan prit un air mystérieux et sortit une copie de son sac. Il l'a tendit à sa tutrice et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Et cela choqua profondément Nathan, ce sourire, il était sur qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ce n'était pas avec lui en tout cas que Haley souriait comme ça. Elle ne souriait quasiment jamais en sa présence, sauf pour se moquer gentiment de lui. Mais là c'était un sourire différent. Elle était littéralement rayonnante, et s'exclama :

- Nathan tu as eu un B ! Mais c'est magnifique.

- Oui, t'as vu ça ! Mon prof de maths n'en revenait pas. Je peux dire que je lui aie cloué le bec à celui-là.

- Je suis fier de toi Nathan, vraiment, fit Haley en posant sa main sur celle de Nathan.

Nathan la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Haley le regarda et soudain réalisant qu'elle avait toujours sa main sur la sienne, et qu'elle la serrait, elle retira vivement sa main, se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et reprit :

- Bon, il ne faut pas relâcher ces efforts. Aujourd'hui on va se consacrer exclusivement à Shakespeare.

- C'est d'accord.

Tous les deux passèrent une bonne après-midi, et avant de se quitter Haley laissa à Nathan un tas de devoirs qu'elle avait préparé elle-même pour qu'il puisse continuer à travailler chez lui. Il se rendit à l'entraînement de basket où il eut l'occasion de croiser Brooke et Peyton qui l'accostèrent dès qu'elles le virent arriver.

- Eh Nathan ! cria Peyton.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peyton ? demanda Nathan.

Il se demandait bien ce que les deux jeunes femmes, visiblement très excitée, lui voulait. Et connaissant Peyton et Brooke, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose qui lui apporterait quelque chose de bien.

- En fait, on se demandait si tu voulais venir au Tric dans trois semaines.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- En faite, le gérant organise un concours de chant et…commença à expliquer Brooke.

- Attendez une minute, la coupa Nathan. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je chante à ce concours.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on invite juste le plus de gens possible, comme tu le sais je travaille là-bas, alors j'essaie de faire marcher la boite, expliqua Peyton.

- Très bien, je viendrais, conclue Nathan avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires.

Quand Nathan ne fut plus dans leur ligne de vision, Brooke demanda :

- Tu aurais du lui dire que Betty serait là…

- Non, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on lui fasse la surprise, et puis si tu veux mon avis, on devrait essayer de rapprocher Haley et Nathan, et non pas Betty et Nathan, répondit Peyton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon plan est génial.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et à chaque fois il y a quelque chose qui se passe mal.

- Mais pas cette fois. Tout va être parfait, s'écria Brooke en rêvant. Et comme je les aurais réunit, ils vont tous les deux m'inviter à leur mariage, je serais demoiselle d'honneur, il appelleront leur première fille Brooke et je serais la marraine de leur deuxième enfant.

- Brooke tu es complètement folle, s'exclama Peyton en riant.

* * *

Nathan était dans les vestiaires, il était le dernier à se changer, tout le monde était déjà parti. L'entraînement avait été épuisant. Et quand il pensait qu'il allait rentrer chez lui et devoir affronter son père encore une fois, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prendre son temps. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis la fin de ses heures de tutorat avec Haley. Il aimerait bien lui demander de venir manger un morceau quelque part sous prétexte de continuer son soutien. Plus il réfléchissait à cela plus il avait envie de le faire. Il s'habilla en vitesse, sortit les feuilles de révisions d'Haley, pour que son histoire ait l'air plus vraie et courut dans les couloirs du lycée en direction du tutorat. Il savait qu'Haley y serait encore, elle lui avait dit qu'elle classerait des dossiers jusque tard dans la soirée.

Soudain, il entendit une voix qui s'élevait de la salle de tutorat. Quelqu'un chantait. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix, c'était celle de la femme qu'il l'avait éblouie un soir en chantant dans un club. Il s'approcha de la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle était entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il était complètement abasourdi. Il n'y avait qu'Haley dans la salle, elle était dos à lui, et c'était elle, c'était elle qui chantait. C'était elle, Betty.

De peur qu'elle ne le remarque, il s'écarta de la porte et s'adossa à un casier. Maintenant, il comprenait tout, l'impression qu'il connaissait déjà Betty quand elle est montée sur scène, le fait de retrouver chez Haley des expressions qu'il connaissait. Le fait d'être attiré par Betty, alors qu'il savait au fond de lui-même que c'était Haley qui l'intéressait.

Et maintenant, il comprenait aussi pourquoi elle avait demandé à Peyton de lui dire qu'elle, enfin que Betty avait un petit ami, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et au début ne voulait même pas lui donner des cours. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être assez stupide pour penser que elle et moi ont pourrait être ensemble alors qu'elle n'a fait que me repousser depuis le début, il faut vraiment être idiot pour ne pas voir qu'elle me déteste, se dit-il en sortant le papier de sa poche. C'était l'autographe de Betty. Il le lit une dernière fois avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter par terre d'un mouvement plein de rage et de colère. Pourquoi lui avait-elle mentit ? se dit-il. La voix de Haley continuer de flottait dans l'air. Nathan se dirigea vers la sortie.

Prise d'une subite intuition que quelqu'un était là, Haley sortit dans la couloir et aperçu Nathan quelques mètres devant elle. Elle allait l'appeler quand son regard tomba sur la boule de papier par terre. Elle la ramassa et reconnut aussitôt ce que c'était. Elle blêmit. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, croyant qu'elle était seule, elle s'était mise à chanter sa chanson favorite. Elle appela Nathan. Il ne répondit pas, et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Alors elle comprit, elle comprit qu'il savait tout, qu'il l'avait probablement entendu chanter et qu'il avait découvert son mensonge. Il devait probablement la détester maintenant. Elle l'appela une deuxième fois, mais toujours pas de réponse. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

A suivre...

* * *

_Alors ce nouveau chapitre ! Une review ! Vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi !_

_Bonne fêtes à vous tous !_


	6. Haine & Amour

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une merveilleuse année 2008 ! Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à lire mes fics

Voici le sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Tititaisant** : J'espère que tu as passé de bonne fêtes, et que tu aimera aussi la fin de ce chapitre.

**Brooke** : Oui les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment là ! Bonne lecture !

**LilyAnthea** : Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Et vive Naley !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Haine et amour**

****

Haley était retourné dans la salle de tutorat en pleurs. Elle souffrait terriblement. Ce n'était pas le fait que Nathan ait découvert son mensonge qui la peinait le plus, c'était le fait que visiblement il lui en voulait terriblement. Ce n'est pas étonnant, se dit-elle à travers ses larmes, qu'il ait déchiré mon mot, quand il a appris que c'était moi qui chantait, il a du être déçu, après tout je ne suis pas aussi jolie que les autres filles avec qui il est sortit. Il ne m'aimait déjà pas avant, mais il doit me trouver encore plus cloche et ridicule maintenant.

Après la douleur de cette constatation, vint la colère. Le fait que Nathan lui en veuille était une chose, mais ce qui la décevait le plus dans son comportement était le fait qu'elle pensait qui si ça avait été une autre fille, plus jolie, plus sexy, plus femme, il n'aurait pas réagit ainsi, il ne lui aurait pas fait la tête, il lui aurait parlé, ils auraient même pu peut-être essayer de construire quelque chose.

Elle continuait de pleurer de rage, d'amertume et souffrance, tenant dans sa main, le petit bout de papier signé de sa main que Nathan avait jeté par terre.

Arrivé à sa voiture, Nathan se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un de ses livres dans son casier. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner dans le lycée, il risquait d'y croiser Haley et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Elle devait le trouver idiot ou alors pas assez bien pour elle, pour avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait, donc qu'elle aille au diable. Il ne voulait plus la voir, ni même lui parler. Cependant, il savait que cela serait très difficile. Quand il l'avait entendu l'appeler dans le couloir, il avait eu énormément de mal à ne pas se retourner. Mais il lui en voulait tellement, sa colère avait prit le pas sur son désir de faire la paix avec elle. Il avait serré les dents et s'était exhorté à ne pas se retourner. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de ce livre. Alors il repartit en direction du lycée et traversa les couloirs en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il arriva à son casier, prit rapidement son livre et repartit dans la direction inverse. Mais prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il passa par un autre chemin et arriva devant la salle de tutorat. Il s'arrêta devant et se mit à écouter.

Ce qu'il entendit le bouleversa. Les sanglots d'Haley lui fendaient le cœur. Et le fait que c'était sa faute si elle pleurait le faisait se sentir encore plus mal. Il se décida à entrer. Il posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il entendit des portes claquées et des rires au loin. Il se dépêcha de sortir du lycée.

Brooke et Peyton arrivèrent devant la salle de tutorat. Elles entrèrent et trouvèrent Haley assise sur une chaise. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais renifler bruyamment, elle avait les yeux rouge et une tête de quelqu'un de vraiment mal en point.

- Haley !? demanda Brooke. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, je met suis fait mal. Je suis tombé, et cogné contre la table. Ça m'a vraiment fait mal.

- Tu es sur ? demanda Peyton. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être tombé. tu ne veux pas nous en parler.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, s'écria Haley en s'énervant. Je suis tombé, j'ai mal, point final.

- Bon, bon, ne t'énerve pas Haley. On voulait juste te parler de la chanson que tu vas chanter au club dans…

- J'ai changé d'avis, déclara Haley. Je sais que j'avais dit que je voulais chanter sans me prendre pour Betty, mais ce n'est plus ce que je veux.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Peyton vaguement inquiète.

- Je veux jouer à fond la carte Betty, avec une robe encore plus provocante, une attitude encore plus vamp, bref, cette fois je vais devenir Betty, vraiment.

La déclaration de la jeune femme intrigua ses deux amies. Mais Brooke et Peyton ne pouvaient pas imaginer ce que Haley avait en tête. Elle souffrait tellement que Nathan la rejette qu'elle avait décidé de lui faire payer. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour elle au naturel, mais il trouvait Betty à son goût alors il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu veux faire Haley ? demanda Brooke. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.

- J'ai décidé de changer. Après tout, on a qu'une vie non ? s'exclama Haley en essayant de paraître enjouée.

- Très bien, dit Peyton d'un air peu assuré. Dans ce cas la question est réglée. On te raccompagne si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Haley en reprenant des couleurs.

Son visage et ses yeux étaient toujours tuméfiés quand Haley sortit dehors avec ses amies. Mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit quelqu'un qui était debout en face d'elle. C'était Nathan. Et visiblement il l'attendait. Son visage était fermé.

Quand il l'a vit arrivé, les yeux rouges et gonflés, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il lui avait fait du mal, il s'en rendait compte maintenant et voulait réparer son erreur. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était là, devant lui, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Mais en voyant que, après s'être arrêtées, les trois jeunes filles se remirent à marcher en direction de la voiture de Peyton, il appela, sans même sans rendre compte.

- Haley ?

Haley se retourna, elle rencontra les yeux de Nathan. On aurait dit qu'il la suppliait littéralement de le laisser lui parler un moment. Haley se retourna et dit à ses amies :

- Ne m'attendez pas les filles, je pense qu'on a des trucs à régler, à propos du tutorat.

- D'accord, tu vas rentré à pied ? demanda à Peyton.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, ça va aller.

Haley les embrassa et se dirigea vers Nathan. Brooke et Peyton les regardèrent un moment et Peyton dit :

- Je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche entre ses deux. C'est sûrement pour ça que Haley pleurait. Ça ne se passe pas bien entre eux. Je crois que ton plan va tomber à l'eau Brooke.

- Hors de question, s'exclama Brooke. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est évident, alors ils vont finir ensemble. C'est moi qui te le dis, foi de Brooke, je m'occupe de cette histoire.

- Eh bien tu frais bien de t'en occuper maintenant parce que tel qu'on les voit en ce moment, ils ne risquent pas de finir ensemble, fit Peyton en montrant du doigt Haley et Nathan qui se hurlaient dessus.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Brooke. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me font ces deux là !

Peyton et Brooke se dirigèrent vers le couple. Ils étaient tous les deux rouge de rage. Les deux jeunes femmes s'interposèrent entre Nathan et Haley. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? demanda Peyton.

- Demande ça à Betty ! s'écria Nathan d'un ton dur.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Haley en fondant en larmes. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel et égoïste que toi.

- C'est moi l'être superficiel et égoïste ? vraiment ! s'exclama Nathan en riant. Mais tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir Haley ! Parce que non seulement toi aussi tu es superficielle, mais tu es aussi snob et menteuse.

- Tu es vraiment méprisable, sanglota Haley en s'enfuyant dans le parking du lycée.

- Tu es content de toi ? demande Peyton en se lançant à la poursuite d'Haley.

Brooke suivit Peyton et laissa Nathan planté au milieu de la cour du lycée. "Oh non, se dit-il, je ne suis vraiment pas content de moi, j'ai agit comme un idiot. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?"

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ! Une petite reviews pleaaaaaase ?!!_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !_


	7. Be yourself

_Coucou tout le monde, merci de continuer à lire ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tibou06-29** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Loulou94** : Voici la suite ! Enjoy it !

**Aurore** : Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Be yourself**

Nathan était allongé sur son lit. Les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Il regardait le plafond. Après sa dispute avec Haley, il était rentré directement chez lui, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, sans laisser le temps à son père de lui faire la moindre réflexion.

Il était 3 heures du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le visage de Haley en pleurs, ses yeux si tristes le hantaient. Comment aie-je pu lui faire tant de mal ? pensa-t-il en se retournant. Il se repassait la scène de leur dispute dans sa tête depuis des heures.

* * *

**flash-back**

Haley se dirigea lentement vers Nathan. Elle baissait les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle avait pleuré et en même temps elle avait tellement honte de lui avoir mentit qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Nathan la regarda un instant. Quand enfin elle releva la tête, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il fut frappé par son incroyable beauté. Bien sur avant il la trouvait mignonne mais plutôt quelconque en fait, mais là, aujourd'hui dans la lumière du soleil au zénith, les yeux et le nez rouges par le froid et les larmes, ses yeux, si expressifs, si doux et forts à la fois, il l'a trouva absolument magnifique. Encore plus belle que ne l'était Betty, se dit-il. Mon dieu ce que j'ai pu être bête.

Ils se regardèrent un instant encore et tout deux s'écrièrent en même temps.

- Haley, je suis désolé.

- Nathan, je suis désolé.

Ils rirent en même temps, et Haley reprit plus détendue :

- écoute Nathan, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. Mais en fait, je n'aurais jamais du chanter ce soir là, mais à cause d'un stupide pari avec les filles.

- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Nathan.

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Haley qui était redevenu soupçonneuse.

- Eh bien pourquoi tu t'es transformé en…

- En quoi Nathan ?

- Eh bien tu sais bien, en Betty…ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.

- Je vois, répondit Haley, le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées. Alors d'après toi, Betty ce n'est pas mon style.

- Euh…bien…non pas vraiment, répondit Nathan peu rassuré et sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

- Comment ose-tu dire ça ? explosa Haley. Tu ne me connais, eh bien sur pour toi je ne suis que la pauvre petite Haley James, tutrice et donc bûcheuse, matheuse, avec aucun goût pour la mode, et un sex appeal plutôt limité c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et…tenta de se défendre Nathan face à la tornade qui s'abattait sur lui.

- Mais c'est sur que le grand Nathan Scott, plus intelligent et plus attirant que n'importe quel autre garçon sait de quoi il parle, la pauvre cloche de Haley ne peux certainement être Betty non ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter de hurler Haley, cria à son tour Nathan qui était lui aussi énervé, d'abord comment ose-tu me faire la morale alors que c'est toi qui a mentit dans toute cette histoire ? et tout ça pour quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu cherchais Haley ? un peu de gloire, le frisson de l'inconnu.

- Tais-toi ! hurla Haley décomposée. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai jamais voulu chanter jamais.

- Arrête de mentir Haley, depuis le début tu ne fais que ça : mentir.

C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'ils avaient commençaient à se disputer violemment, se hurlant des horreurs qu'ils ne pensaient pas jusqu'à ce que Brooke et Peyton interviennent.

**fin du flash-back**

* * *

Nathan était toujours dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce que faisait Haley. A cet instant, il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Il laissa sonner pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur la messagerie du numéro qu'il avait composé. Il poussa un juron et recomposa le même numéro. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, une voix féminine en colère décrocha :

- Quoi ?

- Brooke ? c'est Nathan.

- Nathan ? Mais enfin tu te rends compte qu'il est plus de 3 heures du matin et…

- J'ai besoin de l'adresse de Haley.

- Quoi ? maintenant ?

- Ecoute je n'arrive pas à dormir, je voudrais parler avec elle, je voudrais…m'excuser.

- Tiens tiens, Nathan Scott qui va s'excuser c'est une première, fit Brooke maintenant complètement réveillée.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière Brooke. Quelqu'un d'autre prit le téléphone et commença à parler :

- Nathan, ça va pas d'appeler ma copine en plein milieu de la nuit !

- Lucas ?

- Qui veut-tu que ce soit d'autre ? alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu peux me repasser Brooke s'il te plait.

- D'accord mais demain tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

- Pas de problèmes, passe moi Brooke.

- Je te préviens Nathan, fit Brooke en reprenant le téléphone, tu vas me payer le fait de m'avoir réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit.

Au bout de quelques instants, Brooke consentit à lui donner l'adresse de Haley et Nathan se rua hors de son lit, enfila un pull et un pantalon et sortit de chez lui. Il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée et commença à grimper sur le lierre qui menait à la chambre de Haley selon Brooke. Arrivé à hauteur de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Tout était calme à l'intérieur, les lumières étaient éteintes et Haley était dans son lit et ne bougeait pas. Il frappa doucement à la fenêtre et Haley se redressa d'un coup. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus, se dit Nathan en la regardant se relever et s'approcher en vitesse de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le jeune homme d'un air effaré :

- Nathan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- A 3 heures du matin ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et d'après ce que j'ai vu toi non plus. Bon tu vas me faire rentrer maintenant, parce que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

- Très bien, mais tu vas repartir très vite je te le garanti.

Nathan aidait de Haley sauta dans la chambre. Haley le fixa pendant un instant. Finalement elle se décida à parler.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te parler… et m'excuser.

- Vraiment ? demanda Haley en levant un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Oui, je…je suis désolé pour t'avoir crier dessus, et de t'avoir dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.

- Oui, merci, répondit Haley. je comprends, moi aussi je voudrais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. C'est juste que j'étais énervée et toute cette histoire me rend dingue.

- Je comprends, alors on oublie tout alors ? demanda Nathan en lui tendant sa main. On redevient amis ?

- On n'a jamais été amis Nathan, répondit Haley. mais j'en aie assez de me battre constamment contre toi. Alors d'accord on oublie et on s'en tient à notre accord, je suis ta tutrice et point final.

Haley saisit sa main et la serra. Mais quand elle voulut récupérer sa main, Nathan la garda prisonnière dans la sienne. Il s'approcha de Haley et passa son autre main sur sa joue. Il avait toujours son autre main qui tenait celle d'Haley. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passé les quelques secondes d'étonnement, Haley répondit à son baiser. Nathan la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et approfondit encore son baiser. Soudain réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, Haley s'écarta des bras de Nathan, et le regarda d'un air abasourdie.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Nathan ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant un peu plus.

- Tu as raison Haley. on n'était pas amis. Et on ne le sera jamais.

Nathan s'approcha d'elle et un petit sourire au lèvres, il lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce par la fênetre.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non Haley. On n'est pas amis. Et pour tout dire, je ne veux pas être ton ami.

Haley se pencha à sa fenêtre et le regarda s'éloigner, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre...

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

_Bizzz tout le monde !_


	8. Et maintenant ?

_Merci à tous de continuer à lire ma fic ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Loulou94**: Contente que la fin t'aie plu !

**Tibou06-29**: Merci de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

**Tititaisant** : Alors Kévin ! Faut venir mes fics, après tu aura plein d'idées pour impressionner ta copine

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Et maintenant.**

Nathan était rentré chez lui, un sourire béa aux lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa mémoire le souvenir de son baiser avec Haley. Ses lèvres si douces, si sucrées, ses yeux magnifiques. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir son charme avant. Maintenant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, retourner dans la chambre de Haley, la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer, l'embrasser. Oh non, Nathan, se dit-il, ne pense pas à ça, n'oublie pas qu'elle t'a repousser. Tu ne sais pas comment elle va réagir demain, après y avoir réfléchit à tête reposer.

Haley était allongé sur son lit, elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser son baiser avec Nathan dans sa tête. Quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle avait littéralement fondu, et elle savait que c'était mal. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et en plus, c'était Betty qui l'avait intéressé en premier pas elle. Comment elle pouvait savoir si c'était elle qu'il voulait et non pas la pin-up qu'elle avait incarné le temps d'une soirée. Mais en même temps, son baiser avait l'air tellement sincère. Elle ne savait vraiment plus que faire.

Le lendemain matin, Nathan frappa chez Lucas. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa encore jusqu'à ce que Lucas lui ouvre en caleçon et l'air endormi.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux Nathan ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air bougon.

- J'ai besoin de te parler ! Habille toi, on va faire une partie de basket.

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Il est 8 heures Lucas !

- Oui, excuse moi si j'ai l'air fatigué, reprit Lucas en lançant à Nathan un regard noir, mais un imbécile a appelé ma copine en plein milieu, et ça nous a réveillé alors…

Lucas fut interrompu par Brooke qui arrivait derrière lui. Elle demanda à Nathan.

- Alors tu y as été ?

- Oui, répondit Nathan.

- Eté où ? demanda Lucas complètement perdu.

Il s'était aussi rendormi quand Nathan avait téléphoné et n'avait pas entendu Brooke donné l'adresse de Haley à son frère.

- Et alors ? demanda Brooke visiblement très intéressé.

- Eh bien…hésita Nathan.

- Allez Nathan ! l'encouragea Lucas. C'est d'une fille que tu parles non ?

- Oui et je suis pas sur que tu vas aimer si tu sais de qui il s'agit.

- Mais on s'en fiche de ça, rétorqua Brooke. Moi je veux savoir ce que tu as fait. Alors dépêche toi, tu parleras de tout ça avec Lucas plus tard. Alors parle.

- Bon d'accord, acquiesça Nathan. J'ai grimpé au laurier, elle ne dormait pas, elle m'a fait rentré…

- C'est si romantique, rêvassa Brooke.

- Mais de qui vous parlez à la fin ? demanda Lucas.

- Chut ! fit Brooke en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Je veux écouter la suite.

- Aie ! cria Lucas.

- Allez continue Nathan, reprit Brooke.

- Bon, après je me suis excusé, on s'est serré la main, et je l'ai embrassé.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Brooke.

- Je l'ai embrassé, répéta Nathan an souriant.

- Mais c'est énorme, hurla Brooke. Et c'est tellement merveilleux. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et puis vous allez sortir ensemble, vous vous fiancez, vous mariez, bien sur je serai demoiselle d'honneur, et puis marraine de votre enfant et…

- Brooke ! stop ! Arrête ! Je l'ai juste embrassé, et je ne sais pas si ça va aller plus loin, expliqua Nathan.

- Comment ça ? tu ne veux pas être avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Brooke soudainement inquiète.

- Bien sur, répondit Nathan, mais le problème ne vient pas de moi dans cette histoire mais d'elle. J'ai peur qu'elle ne veule pas de moi.

- Bon ça suffit, s'énerva Lucas. Brooke toi tu vas t'habiller, et toi Nathan tu vas sur le terrain de basket, je te rejoins dans dix minutes.

- D'accord mon chéri, fit Brooke en embrassant son Lucas. Et toi Nathan, ne te préoccupes pas pour Haley, je vais aller chez elle et on va parler toutes les deux, je suis sur qu'elle craque aussi pour toi. Rejoins moi là-bas quand tu veux.

- Attends une minute, c'est Haley la fille que tu as embrassé ? demanda Lucas en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Bon, dit Nathan en ne voulant pas énerver son frère. Je vais tout t'expliquer sur le terrain dépêche toi de t'habiller.

Brooke arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez Haley. Elle savait que ses parents étaient partis en week-end, alors elle entra sans frapper, et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Haley, entendant du bruit en bas, descendit en courant et poussa un cri en surprenant Brooke en plein milieu de sa cuisine.

- Mon Dieu Brooke, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? tu es tombé du lit ma parole !

- C'est ça petite cachottière ! j'ai été obligé de tirer les vers du nez à Nathan pour qu'il me dise ce qui s'est passé cette nuit….parce que évidemment ça ne te serait pas venue à l'idée de m'appeler pour le dire n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment est-ce que….non Brooke ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui as donné mon adresse à Nathan ?

- Bien sur que si, je me suis jurer de vous réunir, et je suis bien contente que finalement je n'en ait pas trop à m'en mêler.

- Brooke ! soupira Haley. il ne sait rien passer.

- C'est ça. Il t'a embrassé !

- Et alors ça ne signifiait rien Brooke. En tout cas pas pour lui, il n'est pas attiré par mon genre de filles, il est attiré par les…Betty, expliqua Haley. Par les filles sexy, aguichante, et qui…

- Et qui quoi Haley ? demanda Brooke.

- Enfin tu sais bien Brooke, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons, personne ne sait jamais intéressé à moi et…

- Mais enfin Haley tu ne sais pas ce que Nathan éprouve. Vous n'en avez même pas parlé.

- Je ne veux pas en parler Brooke. J'ai pensé à ça toute la nuit. On a aucun avenir ensemble Brooke et…

- Et quoi Haley ? pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de te laisser aller ? pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'écouter tes sentiments.

- Parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve Brooke, et parce que je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un dont je ne sais rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais à chaque fois que je repense à ce baiser, j'en suis toute retournée mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si il ne savait pas que c'était moi Betty, il ne m'aurait jamais embrasser, expliqua Haley.

Haley regarda Brooke qui gardait le silence. Bizarre, se dit Haley, Brooke qui ne parle pas, ça cache quelque chose. Haley dit alors :

- Mais enfin Brooke ! dis quelque chose !

Une vois masculine se fit entendre derrière elle.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi Haley ?

Haley se retourna, elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Cette voix qui la hantait dans ses rêves, cette voix qui lui avait murmurait à l'oreille qu'il voulait être plus que son ami. C'était Nathan. Et il avait l'air profondément blessé. Ses yeux reflétaient une telle tristesse que Haley regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Nathan…balbutia-t-elle.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi Haley alors tu as raison, on a vraiment rien à faire ensemble, répondit Nathan en sortant de la pièce puis de la maison.

Haley resta planté au milieu de sa cuisine, sa tasse de thé à la main tandis que Brooke explosait de colère.

- Non mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable tout les deux. Vous avez tout pour être heureux et vous fichez toujours tout par terre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends espèce de nunuche ! Cours lui après sinon je te botte les fesses ! allez ! allez !

Haley posa brusquement sa tasse sur le comptoir et se précipita dehors. Il avait commençait à pleuvoir. Haley coura comme jamais derrière Nathan et le rattrapa au bout de quelques minutes, elle le prit par le bras et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. Il avait l'air tellement en colère. Avant même qu'elle ait put ouvrir la bouche, il la prit fermement dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Haley se lassa aller à son étreinte et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. La pluie continuait de tomber mais ils n'en n'avaient tout les deux rien à faire. Soudain Nathan relâcha brusquement Haley, et lui serra fermement les bras.

- Et maintenant ? Tu vas encore dire que je pensais à Betty quand je t'embrassais Haley ?

- Nathan…je suis désolé.

- Pas moi, tu avais raison Haley, on n'a rien en commun, et tu ne pourras jamais me faire confiance, alors il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Au revoir Haley.

Sur ces mots Nathan laissa Haley seule sur le trottoir, ses larmes de mélangeant à la pluie. Elle venait enfin de comprendre, de tout comprendre. Elle était tombée folle amoureuse de lui, et maintenant, elle le regardait partir. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait perdu.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?_

_La suite la semaine prochaine !_

_Bonne soirée à tout le monde_


	9. Tom

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le 9__ème__ chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! _

_Merci à Aurore pour sa si charmante review !_

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tom**

Haley rentra chez elle complètement trempée et le cœur déchiré. En la voyant arriver dans cet état, Brooke se douta qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à se réconcilier avec Nathan. Elle s'approcha de son amie qui continuait de pleurer et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote, bégaya Haley entre ses larmes. Je rêve d'être avec lui, et j'ai tout gâché. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

- Ça va aller Haley. ça va aller je te le promet.

Le reste du week-end fut une catastrophe, Haley se terra dans son canapé à regarder des films romantiques, à manger des glaces et gâteaux et à pleurer. Brooke la regardait avec désespoir, ne sachant ni que faire ou dire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait appelé Peyton en renfort, et lui avait ordonné de rester avec Haley pendant qu'elle allait voir Nathan, pour lui faire entendre raison.

Elle le trouva devant sa maison, en train de s'entraîner au basket. Dès qu'il la vit, il poussa un soupir et voulut rentrer chez lui. Brooke l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Ecoute Nathan, je suis sur que tu n'as pas envie de parler mais…

- Tu as raison, et surtout pas avec toi, répondit Nathan.

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire de fou moi ?

- C'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive !

- QUOI ?

- Si tu n'avais pas convaincue Haley de se déguiser en cette fille qu'elle n'est pas : Betty, répondit Nathan d'un ton dur et amer.

- Bon, je vais mettre cette réflexion sur le compte de ton chagrin, et je ne vais pas en tenir compte, ni t'en vouloir, mais je te signale que si je n'avais rien fait, vous en seriez toujours tout les deux au même point.

- Parce que tu crois que le point où on en est Haley et moi nous convient ?

- Ecoute Nathan, Haley va très mal. Elle regrette ce qu'elle a dit.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème…

Le téléphone portable de Brooke se mit à sonner. Brooke répondit aussitôt :

- Peyton….QUOI ? Comment ça elle t'as foutu dehors ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer de la secouer, elle risquait une crise de nerf et maintenant elle fait quoi ? Ses bagages !? Non mais tu plaisantes là ! Okay okay, j'arrive tout de suite, et essaye de lui faire ouvrir cette satanée porte parce que moi je n'ai pas l'intention de passer par la fenêtre pour lui faire entendre raison…

Nathan avait tendu l'oreille. Il demanda alors que Brooke commençait à courir vers sa voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, une de mes pom pom girls qui a trop la pression et qui a décidé de lâcher l'équipe. Je vais la tuer.

- Brooke, tu sais que tu mens très mal.

- Ecoute Nathan, je n'ai pas le temps de parler là. A plus tard.

Nathan ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais il était trop fier pour oser se mêler du problème. Haley l'avait vraiment blessé. En même temps, il espérait vraiment que Brooke allait trouver une solution pour empêcher Haley de partir. Ne plus la voir était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Brooke se gara en trombe devant chez Haley. Elle sortit en courant de sa voiture et se précipita sur Peyton, qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte de la maison.

- Elle ne t'a pas ouvert ?

- Mais bien sur que si, répondit sarcastiquement Peyton, ça ne se voit pas ? Mais j'ai préféré rester dehors !

- Très drôle Peyton, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Qu'est-ce que Nathan t'a dit ?

- Que ce n'était pas son problème si Haley regrettait. Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit comme ça ?! Elle devrait assumer au lieu de fuir.

- Je ne fuis pas Brooke, répondit Haley en ouvrant sa porte en grand. J'ai décidé de rester.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Peyton. Bon tu nous laisses rentrer maintenant ? Je commence à avoir froid, on est en plein mois de Février !

- D'accord, répondit Haley. mais avant j'ai une chose à dire, je suis très reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour moi toutes les deux, sans vous je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Alors pour vous remercier, je vous promets que vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Haley regretta amèrement cette promesse.

- J'ai l'air absolument ridicule dans cette tenue ! s'exclama-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Mais enfin Brooke pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien d'une pom pom girl ! Et je danse comme un pied !

- Ecoute Haley, rétorqua Brooke, Theresa vient de se casser le poignet, j'ai besoin d'une pom pom girl de rechange et tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi ! alors voilà tu remplaces Theresa.

- Tu pouvais me demander tout sauf ça ! gémit Haley. Je vais vous faire honte, et en plus Nathan va croire que je le harcèle !

- Mais pas du tout, répondit Peyton, tu es mimi comme tout dans cette tenue et concernant Nathan il me semblait que vous aviez arrangé les choses non ?

- On s'est parlé hier, rétorqua Haley d'un air sombre. Et on a décidé de nous en tenir à notre relation Tutrice/élève, et finalement je pense que c'est mieux comme ça !

- Si tu le dis, s'exclama Brooke peu convaincue.

Haley sortit des vestiaires tout en essayant de rester cachée le plus possible derrière ses deux amies. C'était sans compter sur Brooke, qui fit venir Haley de force au milieu du terrain et qui se mit à crier si fort que tout le monde, pom pom girls, coach et joueurs se turent pour l'écouter.

- écoutez moi tout le monde, j'aimerais vous présenter la toute nouvelle pom pom girls de l'équipe, voici Haley James !

Haley devint rouge comme une tomate quand tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Les garçons la regardèrent pour la première fois d'une manière admirative, et elle dut avouer que bien qu'elle s'en défende, elle aimait ça.

Nathan la dévisagea un instant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était sublime, surtout quand elle rougissait comme ça, il adorait ça. Et il regrettait tellement qu'ils ne puissent pas être ensemble.

Soudain, quelqu'un siffla derrière la foule et une voix masculine inconnu se fit entendre en riant :

- Ouahhh ! Haley James en pom pom girl ! c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais cru voir de toute ma vie !

- Tom, s'exclama Haley en passant en courant devant tout le monde et en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu voir ma petite princesse, répondit-il le dénommé Tom en souriant malicieusement.

- Tom, tu avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

Alors que Haley et Tom continuaient de parler, tout le monde continuait de les regarder, quand soudain le coach hurla au joueur d'aller sur le terrain, d'arrêter de rêvasser, et de commencer l'entraînement. Nathan serra les poings de rage jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insupportable. Lucas s'approcha de lui :

- ça va Nathan ?

- Non mais c'est qui ce type ? demanda Nathan en serrant les dents.

- Aucune idée, répondit tristement Lucas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont s'arranger entre toi et Haley, j'en suis sur !

Nathan ne répondit rien, et jeta un coup d'œil à Haley. Elle était partie s'asseoir dans les gradins avec ce « Tom ». Toutes les pom pom girls avaient les yeux rivés dessus. Il était vraiment mignon et plus âgé que les autres garçons de l'équipe.

- Il est vraiment mignon le copain de Haley, s'exclama Peyton.

- Ne dis pas ça Peyton, soupira Brooke. Comment tu veux que je réconcilie Nathan et Haley, si un superbe mec arrive ?

- Je te connais, tu vas bien réussir à trouver une solution, la rassura Peyton.

- Oui, mais d'abord il faut trouver qui est ce mec, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si craquant ? soupira Brooke en le dévorant des yeux.

Peyton explosa de rire et Brooke rassembla sa troupe pour commencer l'entraînement. Nathan était tellement énervé qu'il passa ses nerfs sur le reste de l'équipe. Le coach l'envoya sur le banc pour se calmer. Haley et Tom étaient derrière lui, mais ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient ni vu ou entendu Nathan s'asseoir. De là où il était, ils pouvaient entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Alors les études ça se passe comment ? demanda Haley.

- C'est pour cela que je suis revenu, répondit-il, je vais faire un stage au service de pédiatrie à l'hôpital de Tree Hill.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, répondit Haley en riant. Mais je suis un peu déçu, moi qui croyais que tu étais revenu juste pour moi !

- Tu a été une de mes plus grande motivation pour revenir ici Hales ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué princesse. Et pour te le prouver je t'ai ramené quelque chose de Boston.

Tom sortit un petit objet rectangulaire soigneusement empaqueté. Haley le saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle poussa un cri de joie en découvrant son cadeau.

- Tom ! C'est merveilleux, une des toutes premières éditions de mon livre préféré : Les quatre filles du Docteur March. Mais ça a du te coûter une fortune !

- Peu importe, répondit-il, tu sais que quand il s'agit de toi, je ne compte pas. Et puis dès que je l'ai vu dans la vitrine de l'antiquaire, j'ai su qu'il te plairait !

- Je l'adore Tom, merci, merci beaucoup !

- Et pour fêter mon retour que dirais-tu que je t'invite à dîner. Juste toi et moi, comme avant que je ne parte pour Boston. D'accord ? demanda Tom.

- Pas de problème. Mais je dois vraiment te laisser là. Brooke va me tuer si je ne vais pas m'entraîner avec les autres.

Tom éclata de rire en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Haley.

- Rien, c'est juste que je ne t'aurais jamais imaginer déguisé en pom pom girl, ça te ressemble tellement peu.

- Oui, eh bien tu vois Tom, peut-être que j'en ait eu assez que tout le monde pense que je ne suis que Haley, la bonne élève, la tutrice, bonne poire, qui n'intéresse personne tellement elle est ennuyeuse à mourir, répondit Haley d'un ton dur.

- Haley ! demanda Tom soudainement inquiet. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en l'accompagnement à la porte. Je vais très bien.

Nathan la regarda s'éloigner incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle n'intéressait personne, alors qu'elle est tellement intelligente, douce, naturelle, et si belle, se dit Nathan en l'observant au loin qui serrait dans ses bras Tom. Il ressentit une telle douleur quand il les vit tout les deux qu'il préféra détourner les yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu être à la place de ce mec qui était sorti de nulle part et qui allait lui volait sa Haley. « SA » Haley, se repeta-t-il dans sa tête. Mon dieu, que ses sentiments avait tellement changé ces derniers temps. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, attaché à elle. Soudain il réalisa en la voyant se joindre aux autres filles à quel point elle comptait pour lui, à quel point il était tombé sous son charme, à quel point il l'aimait tout simplement.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Bon week-end à tous et à toutes !_

_Bizzz_


	10. Proposal

_Voilà le chapitre 10 avec un peu de retard désolé ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

_Pour l'info, je ne pense pas que je posterai de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je serai en plein partiel et donc ça risque d'être difficile pour moi de publier !_

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Loulou94** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**tititaisant** : Son frère ? hum tu vas peut-être changer d'avis en lisant ce chapitre !

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Proposal**

En sortant de son entraînement de basket, le dernier comme d'habitude, Nathan tomba sur Haley qui était assise sur un banc, en train de lire le livre de collection que lui avait offert ce « Tom ». Même si il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher d'elle à cause de ses sentiments pour elle, et de cette stupide promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait tous les deux de n'être que tutrice et élève, il était comme poussé vers elle par une force intérieur qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler et doucement il s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'exclama en riant :

- Alors l'Intello ! Toujours le nez dans les bouquins.

- On ne se refait pas, répondit Haley en souriant et en relevant la tête.

Mon dieu que j'adore quand elle me sourit, pensa Nathan en lui rendant son sourire. Il demanda, en sachant déjà la réponse à sa question vu qu'il avait écouté la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ce Tom tout à l'heure dans le gymnase.

- C'est quoi ce livre qui t'obsède tellement que tu ne lève pas le visage de ces pages ?

- Les quatre filles du Docteur March. J'adore absolument ce livre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai lu, c'est un grand classique.

- Oui, on a tous un livre préféré que l'on a lu plein de fois, enfin tous sauf moi, je ne suis pas très fan de littérature…

- Tu devrais essayer de le lire Nathan, s'écria Haley, c'est tellement bien, et émouvant, bon je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions à proprement dites, ni de scène un peu hot que les garçons aiment bien mais c'est vraiment captivant.

- Je te crois, répondit Nathan d'un air convaincu, mais moi et la lecture…enfin qu'est-ce qui te plait tant dans ce livre ?

- J'adore cette époque de notre histoire, les magnifiques robes, les jeunes hommes très romantique qui te demandaient si ils pouvaient inscrire leur nom sur ton carnet de bal, et les bals, les valses….répondit-elle en rêvassant. Tu dois me trouver complètement ridicule !

- Mais pas du tout, répondit Nathan en lui prenant la main, je trouve ça touchant. Mais Haley ! Tu as les mains glacées !

- Je sais, répondit-elle en riant, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les vêtements de pom pom girls ne sont pas vraiment très chaud.

- Tiens prend ça, fit Nathan en enlevant sa veste et en la posant sur les épaules de Haley. ça te tiendra plus chaud.

- Merci mais toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sors de l'entraînement, j'ai toujours chaud…répondit-il en riant.

Haley se blottit dans la veste de Nathan et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se perdit dans son regard. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser pendant de longues, longues minutes. Mais elle savait qu'il la rejetterait aussitôt si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Après tout il avait était parfaitement clair à propos de leur relation. Ils s'efforceraient de rester en bons termes. Point final.

Soudain un coup de klaxon se fit entendre et une voiture se gara devant les deux jeunes gens. Haley releva son visage et reconnut Tom. Elle sourit. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il lui manquait énormément. Chaque jour. Quand il était parti pour Boston, elle avait l'impression de perdre une partie de soi. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, elle voulait en profiter un maximum.

Elle se leva très vite, et rendit sa veste à Nathan. Avant de partir, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier et Nathan en resta tout rêveur. Seulement quand il reconnut le conducteur de la voiture, il se rembrunit et lança un regard noir et menaçant à Tom qui le regardait d'un très curieuse manière.

Une fois montée dans la voiture, et une fois que Tom eut démarré, une conversation s'engagea entre Tom et Haley :

- Qui c'est ce type ? Un petit ami ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est une de mes élèves, Nathan Scott.

- Tu embrasses tous tes élèves toi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est une longue histoire, s'exclama Haley. et puis ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien que tu es le seul homme de ma vie !

- Y a intérêt, répondit-il en riant. Mais je t'assure que ce garçon a des sentiments pour toi. Tu as vu la façon dont il m'a regardé quand tu es monté dans la voiture. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me tuer.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! dit Haley en souriant.

- Si tu le dis princesse !

- Tom, s'écria Haley. Arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

En rentrant chez lui, Nathan tomba nez à nez avec ses parents qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine.

- Va te préparer mon chéri, lui dit Déborah sa mère. Ce soir on sort !

- Tous les trois ? demanda Nathan. C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout, pourquoi ? demanda son père. On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Et ton père a promis de ne pas mentionner le basket, répondit sa mère.

- Sans moi, dit Nathan. J'ai du travail.

- Je t'en prit Nathan, laisse nous une chance d'être une vrai famille, le supplia sa mère.

- Très bien, soupira Nathan en montant dans sa chambre pour y poser ses affaires.

De toute façon, se dit-il en montant dans la voiture de son père, j'ai déjà eu une journée pourrie, je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça pourrait être pire.

Mais il avait tort. A peine arrivé dans le restaurant où ses parents avaient réservés, et après qu'il se soit installé à une table, il aperçu Haley à une autre table au fond du restaurant en train de manger en tête à tête avec « son » Tom. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais une magnifique robe noir, classique et sexy à la fois et qui dévoilait ses jambes. Elle était belle à couper le souffle. Elle semblait vraiment très heureuse avec lui, se dit-il alors que son estomac se contractait de frustration. Heureusement que de là où je suis, ils ne peuvent pas me voir.

Nathan n'arrêta pas de les fixer pendant tout le reste de la soirée, ne portant que très peu d'attention à ses parents et encore moins à son assiette.

Soudain Tom sortit une toute petite boite carré de la poche intérieur de sa veste et la tendit à Haley. Elle eut l'air intrigué, et dit quelque chose à Tom que Nathan, de là où il se trouvait, ne pouvait pas entendre, et ouvrit la boite de velours. Elle en resta ébahit et éblouie pendant quelques instants. Tom souriait tandis que Haley balbutia quelque chose. Elle prit le petit objet qui se trouvait dans la boite et le mit à son doigt. C'était une bague de fiançailles. Elle poussa des cris de joie et serra la main de Tom qui était posé sur la table.

Quand Nathan reconnut l'objet comme étant une bague de fiançailles, et quand il vit Haley la passait à son doigt, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui donnait un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se leva brusquement et en s'excusant au près de ses parents, sortit en courant du restaurant.

Il marcha longtemps, sans but, en essayant de s'enlever de la tête l'image de Haley acceptant la demande en mariage de Tom, Haley l'épousant, Haley l'embrassant et….. Non ! Dès qu'il voyait cela dans sa tête une furieuse envie de vomir le prenait aux tripes.

Pourtant, se dit-il alors qu'il rentrait chez lui à plus de 5 heures du matin, c'est de ta faute, tu as eu ta chance avec elle, et tu l'as laissé passé Nathan ! Espèce d'idiot. ! Maintenant il faut avancer. Oublie-la, oublie-la, oublie-la……….

A suivre….

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bon week-end à tous et à toutes et merci encore de m'avoir lu _


	11. And the winner is

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci de continuer à lire ma fic Voici le 17ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Loulou94**: Contente que ma fic te plaise ! C'est vrai qu'un Nathan jaloux c'est toujours interessant !

**Tititaisant** : huum, on verra par la suite si tu avais raison !

**CamillOu** : J'ai écrit, j'ai publié !

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : And the winner is ….**

- Bon c'est quoi ton problème à la fin Nathan ? hurla Haley en pleine salle de tutorat, si fort que tous les autres groupes de travail se retournèrent pour la regarder.

Nathan leva les yeux vers elle, étonné. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle s'était fiancée avec ce Tom, cela faisait bientôt une semaine, il avait décidé de l'éviter au maximum, et quand il était en tutorat d'éviter de lui parler et de la regarder. Néanmoins aujourd'hui il avait eu énormément de mal à tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite, elle était tellement jolie aujourd'hui dans son pull angora et avec le soleil qui étincelait sur ces cheveux. Pourtant, il s'était évertué à ne pas lui parler de trop et surtout de ne pas la regarder. Et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle avait remarquée quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler dans la salle de tutorat.

- Mais je n'ai aucun problème, répondit-il, tout en baissant la tête.

- Non c'est faux, ça va faire une semaine que tu m'évites, que tu ne parles quasiment plus et…

- J'ai été très occupé, tenta de se justifier Nathan.

- Tu plaisantes là ? qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? tu pourrais me dire la vérité quand même !

- Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de jouer cette comédie devant tout le monde et dire la vérité ? demanda agressivement Nathan soudainement.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle lui mente en prétendant que rien n'avait changé alors qu'elle venait de se fiancer avec un autre…

- Mais de quoi tu parles Nathan ? demanda-t-elle à son tour étonnée par la réaction du jeune homme.

- Ne fais l'innocente Haley, s'il te plait, tu sais que je déteste ça…

- Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, on a plus rien à se dire, répondit Nathan en se levant de table et en sortant de la pièce laissant Haley complètement désemparée devant sa table.

Plus tard à l'entraînement de basket Nathan passait ses nerfs sur le ballon, tandis que Haley, dans le même gymnase pour l'entraînement des pom pom girls, s'interrogeait toujours sur le sens des paroles de Nathan. Et elle pensait savoir de quoi il parlait, il devait avoir appris qu'elle allait chanter le soir même dans le même club que la dernière fois pour le concours de chant et toujours déguisé en Betty. Il devait encore penser qu'elle allait jouer la comédie, mentir encore une fois, pensa-t-elle. Et dire que Tom n'était même plus là pour lui remonter le moral. Il était reparti pour Boston la veille, et Haley se sentait vraiment mal depuis son départ, et plus encore maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Nathan éprouvait pour elle, une colère sans nom, et le mépris le plus profond.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le ballon de basket lui arrivait droit dessus à une vitesse incroyable et la toucher à une jambe. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba lourdement au sol. Tout le monde se précipita sur elle, Nathan le premier.

- Je ne suis désolé…désolé…vraiment, bégaya-t-il, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Nathan, c'est rien, répondit Haley. Dans quelques minutes, je n'aurais plus mal du tout.

Quand tout le monde fut rassuré par l'état de la jambe de Haley, ils reprirent tous leur entraînement, sauf Nathan qui tenait à rester à ses côtés pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

- Ta cheville a enflé, remarqua-t-il. Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Je te dis que ça va Nathan, dit Haley. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre Nathan prit Haley dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Elle protesta et se débattit pour qu'il la laisse descendre.

- Nathan, repose moi tout de suite tu m'entends ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

Elle commença à essayer de le frapper et continuait à lui hurler dessus. Tous les visages étaient maintenant tournés vers eux.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, répondit Nathan en laissant Haley tomber lourdement sur un tapis de sol qui se trouvait près de lui.

- Très élégant de ta part, répondit-elle en essayant de se relever.

Sans un mot, Nathan se dirigea vers le centre du terrain et reprit un ballon. Près d'eux, Brooke et Peyton observait la scène :

- On dirait que ton plan pour qu'ils soient ensemble ne marche pas très bien, dit sarcastiquement Peyton à Brooke. Plus ça va, plus ils se détestent.

- Non mais ils ne sont pas croyables ces deux là, non mais vraiment, je me casse la tête pour trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes et ils m'en créent des nouveaux ! non mais vraiment ! ils m'auront tout fait.

- Eh bien, eh bien, la grande Brooke Davis s'avouerait-elle vaincue ?

- Jamais ! s'écria Brooke. Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. On va tout faire pour que notre plan fonctionne.

- Notre plan ? demanda Peyton en riant. Tu veux plutôt dire ton plan machiavélique ?

- Qu'importe, répliqua Brooke. Tu m'aides n'est-ce pas ? donc c'est notre plan ! et ne discute pas, trouve plutôt un moyen de faire venir Nathan au club ce soir, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il va y vouloir y aller de sa propre volonté.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Lucas et Jake de nous aider. Ils pourraient dire à Nathan qu'ils se font une petite soirée entre mecs.

- Peyton ! Tu es un génie ! s'exclama Brooke.

- Je sais, répondit cette dernière en riant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers Haley qui s'étaient remise debout et boitillait vers un des bancs.

- Franchement Haley je ne te comprends pas, un superbe prince charmant vient te secourir et toi tu le rejettes. Non mais je te jure Haley, tu me désoles ! dit Peyton en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ravi que je te fasse cet effet là Brooke, répliqua vertement Haley. Et j'aimerais mieux qu'on évite de parler de Nathan à partir de maintenant. C'est déjà assez pénible de savoir que je dois chanter ce soir déguisée en vamp alors vraiment je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

- D'accord princesse, répondit Brooke en se souvenant de ce surnom dont le superbe mec mignon qui connaissait Haley l'avait affublé.

- Tom je te déteste, soupira Haley.

- Mais oui, au fait c'est qui ce Tom ? demanda Peyton soudainement intéressée.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Haley.

- Mais on a tout notre temps, répondit Brooke.

- Et l'entrainement ? demanda Haley.

- EH LES FILLES, hurla Brooke à l'attention de ses pom pom girls qui l'attendaient pour reprendre l'entraînement, ENTRAINEMENT FINI POUR AUJOURD'HUI ! voilà problème réglé. Alors maintenant raconte !

- Alors voilà Tom est mon….

Haley raconta toute l'histoire à ses amies et rentra chez elle mettre de la glace sur sa cheville et se préparer pour la soirée qui promettait d'être très très mouvementée.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Haley se retrouva pour la seconde fois de sa vie dans la loge de ce club très branché où travaillait Peyton. Elle avait un trac monstre, surtout qu'elle savait que l'annonce de ce concours avait fait beaucoup de bruit et que la salle était pleine à craquer de monde. Brooke et Peyton l'avait remaquillé et rhabillé de la même façon que la dernière fois, en Betty, sexy et provocante. Elle était, comme la première fois, à peine reconnaissable avec sa perruque, sa robe et ses talons.

Dans la salle, Lucas et Jake essayaient de traîner Nathan vers une table.

- Vous vous êtes bien fichu de moi les mecs, s'écria Nathan en essayant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- On veut juste s'amuser Nathan, ça va être marrant, répliqua Lucas.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui va être marrant franchement…

Jake attrapa Lucas par un bras, Lucas par l'autre et ils l'obligèrent à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Soudain Peyton apparut sur scène et annonça que le concours commença. Le premier candidat se présenta mais il était vraiment médiocre et fut très peu applaudit, les autres concurrents n'étaient pas mieux. Et les garçons se seraient vraiment ennuyés si Brooke et Peyton n'étaient pas venus les voir. Mais Nathan en avait plus qu'assez de voir les deux couples s'embrasser. Il pensait sérieusement à s'en aller quand le présentateur annonça la venue de la dernière candidate. C'était Betty, enfin Haley. Quand elle monta sur scène des dizaines de sifflets se firent entendre tandis qu'elle s'avançait timidement vers la scène. Les premières notes de sa chanson se firent entendre. Nathan la regarda, poussa un soupir de désespoir, il espérait que Haley avait enfin comprit qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, et se leva pour partir.

Haley, sur scène, vit Nathan la regardait tristement et commençait à se diriger vers la porte. Elle commença à entamer la première phrase de sa chanson mais l'émotion lui serra la gorge et les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche. Elle se tut et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. D'un geste lent, elle commença à enlever ses talons, puis sa perruque blonde. Elle libéra ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour les démêler. Elle jeta les chaussures plus loin. Le public était complètement abasourdi. Et a cappella, elle commença à chanter une chanson qui n'était pas du tout celle prévue :

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

[CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

Dès qu'il entendit les premières paroles de la chanson, Nathan se retourna doucement et son regard rencontre celui de Haley qui continuait de chanter, bientôt rejointe par la bande sonore. L'émotion était palpable dans la salle. Elle continua néanmoins toujours en regardant Nathan droit dans les yeux.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

[CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go 

Quand Haley termina sa chanson, des larmes plein les yeux, le public se leva tous en même en temps et un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Haley ne voyait plus Nathan, perdu dans la foule. Peyton et Brooke montèrent sur scène et se jetèrent dans les bras de Haley. Les applaudissements continuèrent tandis que Haley regagnait sa loge.

Nathan s'était rassis sur une chaise, complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait à peine eu le temps de penser à tout cela que Haley reparut sur scène en compagnie de Brooke, Peyton et de tous les autres concurrents du concours. Le présentateur arriva sur scène, prit le micro et commença à annoncer le résultat du concours.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux ce soir, et je remercie aussi tout les concurrents mais comme vous le savez sûrement il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant….enfin qu'une seule gagnante ce soir, puisque que la personne qui a remporté la totalité des voix ce soir est Betty…. Haley….enfin peut importe comment on vous appelle, mademoiselle vous avez gagner !

Brooke et Peyton sautèrent de joie, et se mirent à embrasser Haley qui était sous le choc, le public se leva une seconde fois et se mit à applaudir de toutes ses forces. Lucas, Jake et Nathan montèrent sur scène pour féliciter Haley. Des dizaines de ballons colorés et des papiers dorée et pailletés tombaient du plafond. Arrivé devant Haley, Nathan eut une révélation, elle était tellement belle, tellement brillante, pétillante, tellement elle, tellement Haley, qu'il réalisa soudain que c'était elle la femme de sa vie. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, touchant ses cheveux soyeux, humant son parfum enivrant, il continuait de la serrer dans ses bras pendant de nombreuses dizaines de secondes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les bouscule et qu'ils soient séparés. A ce moment là, le présentateur reprend son micro pour annoncer le nom de celui ou celle qui partira en voyage à New York avec Haley.

- Numéro 2688, vous êtes l'heureux gagnant.

Un tumulte dans la foule se fait entendre dans la salle, chacun cherchant et regardant sur son billet d'entrer si il avait gagné. Nathan sortit un petit papier de sa poche et regarda le numéro inscrit dessus 2688. Il releva le visage et croisa le visage les visages de Brooke et Peyton qui le regardaient. Et il comprit qu'elles avaient tout manigancées. Et pour une fois il leur en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il leva le bras et montra son billet au présentateur. Haley le regarda étonné, Nathan lui sourit, elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle lut sur son visage. Ses yeux, son sourire. Serait-ce de l'amour ? Se demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long vous plaira !_

_Reviews ?_

_Et bon week-end à tous !_


	12. New York, New York

_Voici le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci encore de continuer à me lire !_

**Réponse aux review :**

**Tititaisant** : Parce que si je disais déjà au début qui est Tom, ça ne serait plus marrant !

**Loulou94** : Merci beaucoup fidèle revieweuse !

**Camill0u** : Ah ma camillounette ! Prête pour la grande aventure à Londres !

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : New York, New York.**

Après la soirée, Haley était rentrée chez elle complètement retournée. Mais ce n'était pas tellement sa victoire qui la troublait mais plutôt l'attitude de Nathan. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras sur scène, elle s'était sentie tellement bien, entouré d'amour. Elle secoua la tête vivement pour chasser ces pensées. Il ne l'aimait pas, il le lui avait dit et l'avait sûrement prit dans ses bras pour la féliciter, rien de plus. Mais en attendant, elle était de plus en plus amoureuse de lui, et passer une semaine entière avec lui à New York n'allait pas l'aider à l'oublier.

Nathan était toujours dans sa voiture, devant la maison d'Haley. Il hésitait à sortir. Il voulait aller la voir, la convaincre de laisser tomber ce Tom auquel elle était fiancée et de rester avec lui. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec elle en ce moment, la serra dans ses bras, sentir la douce chaleur de son corps, goûter à ses lèvres sucrées. Doucement Nathan, se dit-il mentalement, maintenant ce n'est pas le bon moment, elle vient juste de sortir d'une soirée éprouvante en émotions alors laisse la reprendre ses esprits. Et puis, tu as toute une semaine pour lui faire comprendre que tu es complètement fou d'elle.

Le jour du départ était enfin arrivé, Nathan n'avait pas cessé toute la semaine, et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, assis à côté de Haley dans l'avion qui allait les mener jusqu'à New York, là où il comptait mettre son plan à exécution. Bien sur tout leurs amis étaient venus leur dire au revoir. Nathan en avait profiter pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Brooke ce que Haley avait aussitôt remarqué et elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient encore trafiquer tout les deux.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux dans l'avion, silencieux, un peu comme l'avait été la semaine précédente, silencieuse. Ils n'avaient tous les deux jamais évoqués ce qui s'était passé le soir du concours et Haley pensait que c'était parce que Nathan regrettait son geste. Or elle ne se doutait pas que grâce à l'esprit légèrement machiavélique de son amie Brooke, Nathan avait concocté un plan d'enfer pour lui avoué ses sentiments et lui faire passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.

- ça va ? demanda Nathan voyant le visage crispé d'Haley qui regardait à travers le hublot.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, c'est juste un peu d'appréhension.

Nathan la rassura d'un sourire. A ce moment-là, l'avion décolla et Haley paniqua complètement. Elle prit la main de Nathan qui était sur l'accoudoir et la serra. Nathan mit sa main libre sur celle de Haley et l'enserra. Au bout de quelques minutes l'avion se stabilisa, et Haley retrouva son calme. Elle avait toujours sa main dans celles de Nathan et rougit en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas l'air gêné. Elle retira doucement sa main et remercia Nathan. Ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire à New York. Puis au bout d'une heure, Haley, anesthésié par les cachets qu'elle avait prit pour ne pas être malade, s'endormit sur l'épaule de Nathan. Ce dernier, après l'avoir regardé quelques instants en souriant, elle était tellement attirante quand elle dormait, se dit-il, essaya doucement de dégager son épaule. Ensuite, il détacha sa ceinture, il vérifia que Haley dormait bien, et se mit à genoux par terre, à ses pieds. Il saisit une des chaussures de Haley et essaya de regarder en dessous. Haley se réveilla aussitôt et demanda étonnée :

- Nathan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

- Euh….euh…j'ai fait tomber une cacahouète sous tes pieds je crois.

Haley le regarda intrigué, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait mais n'ajouta rien. Elle referma les yeux, et replongea dans un profond sommeil. Nathan qui s'était rassis à côté attendit qu'elle se soit rendormie et doucement commença à soulever ses cheveux pour examiner ses oreilles. Si jamais elle se réveille là, se dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle, je suis cuit, elle va tout découvrir. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Quand il eut vu ce qu'il voulait voir et remis les cheveux soyeux de Haley en place et doucement lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Il sourit pendant tout le voyage. Il souriait encore quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Haley et lui furent très étonné de magnifique hôtel dans lequel ils étaient installés et Nathan fut ravi de voir que leurs chambres étaient voisines et communicantes. Ils étaient tout les deux devant leurs portes quand une jeune femme sortit de sa chambre qui se trouvait en face de celle de Haley.

- Oh bonjour ! s'écria la jeune femme avec une petit accent russe. Vous êtes mes voisins de paliers ! je m'appelle Irena.

- Bonjour moi c'est Haley.

- Et moi Nathan.

- Vous êtes touristes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Haley et toi ?

- Moi je suis danseuse.

- Ah vraiment ? demanda Nathan. Voilà qui est intéressant !

Haley soupira. Et voilà, se dit-elle, il est redevenu le vrai Nathan Scott, le dragueur invétéré. Elle regarda Irena et la trouva vraiment très jolie, blonde, yeux verts magnifique, sans parler de son corps, non vraiment comment je pourrais rivaliser avec ça, pensa-t-elle en disant au revoir à Nathan et Irena qui continuaient de discuter et en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Elle rangea ses affaires soigneusement dans l'armoire et sortit la robe qu'elle avait l'intention de porter ce soir pour le dîner. Elle prit ensuite ses affaires de toilettes et entra dans sa salle de bain pour y prendre une douche.

Nathan entra dans la chambre de Haley et l'appela. N'entendant pas de réponse, il supposa qu'elle était sortie et commença ses recherches. Il ouvrit l'armoire et fouilla dans les affaires de Haley. Soudain, il aperçut la robe sur le lit et s'exclama « parfait » avant de s'en emparait et de la retourner dans tout les sens. Il bougonna :

- Non, mais c'est pas possible, dans quel sens ça se tourne ce truc ? c'est bien les filles ça, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ! ah ça y est ! j'ai trouvé !

Haley qui était sortie de sa douche depuis un bout de temps, avait légèrement ouvert la porte après avoir entendu un bruit suspect dans sa chambre. De là où elle était elle pouvait voir Nathan farfouillait dans ses vêtements. Il avait un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps, se dit-elle en continuant à l'observait.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna et Nathan décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour je suis bien dans la chambre de Haley James ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Tom son…

- Oh, je suis désolé monsieur, répondit Nathan un sourire aux lèvres mais vous vous êtes trompé de chambre au revoir.

Nathan reposa le combiné du téléphone en souriant et fut étonné de voir Haley sortir en furie de la salle de bain, drapée seulement d'une serviette et ruisselante d'eau.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui Nathan ? D'abord tu rentres dans ma chambre sans me demander, tu fouilles dans mes affaires et maintenant tu raccroches au nez de quelqu'un qui met très proche ! s'écria Haley hors d'elle.

- Désolé Haley, mais je croyais que tu avais emporté par mégarde un de mes tee-shirt et puis désolé mais ce type je ne l'aime pas.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ! c'est un garçon adorable, gentil, attentionné, prévenant….

- Oh ça va Haley, pas besoin de me faire la liste de ses qualités, mais j'ai quand même une question, si il est si merveilleux que ça pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as dit à personne que tu étais fiancée avec lui ? demanda Nathan d'un ton dur.

- Fiancé ? Nathan tu as bu ou quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Haley, je t'ai vu au restaurant ce soir là quand il t'a fait sa demande avec la bague et tout…

Haley le regarda un instant interloqué, et soudain explosa de rire. Elle riait tellement que des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Elle demanda à Nathan qui la regardait complètement perdu.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais fiancée avec lui ?

- Oui pourquoi ? demanda Nathan.

- Nathan…Tom est mon frère, répondit Haley en souriant. Il m'a montré la bague qu'il compte offrir à sa copine et m'a demandé de la mettre pour vérifier la taille…

- Oh, fit Nathan en comprenant toute l'histoire. Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Haley. je trouve ça mignon, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler c'est tout.

Haley sourit et Nathan, gêné essaya de sourire lui aussi sans succès. Surtout que à chaque fois qu'il baissait les yeux il avait une vue plongeante sur les jambes de Haley, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment à avoir l'esprit clair.

Soudain Haley réalisa qu'elle était presque nue, paniqua, dit à Nathan de retourna dans sa chambre et courut dans sa salle de bain. Nathan entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il souriait. Il était tellement heureux de savoir que ce n'était que son frère, qu'elle n'était pas fiancée. Son sourire le poursuivit toute la soirée et pendant tout son dîner avec Haley. Il la raccompagna à sa chambre et ne put pas résister à la tentation d'effleurer doucement ses lèvres quand il lui dit bonsoir.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, rêveuse et heureuse. Sa soirée avait été parfaite. Elle commença à se déshabiller quand elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle se posta devant elle et regarda à travers le trou qui était là. Mais ce n'était à sa porte qu'on frappait mais à celle de Irena en face de la sienne. Haley eut l'estomac retourné quand elle vit que la personne qui frappait chez Irena n'était autre que Nathan. La danseuse ouvrit sa porte et fit la bise à Nathan, elle le tira ensuite à l'intérieur de sa chambre et referma la porte.

Haley se retourna et des larmes lui virent aux yeux.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	13. Prince Charmant

_Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! Merci de l'avoir suivi du début à la fin !_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Brooke** : Il faut toujours garder la foi

**tititaisant** : ta review m'a bien fait rire

**Camill0u** : J'ai suivi tes conseils

**Loulou94** : Voici la suite et la fin, en espérant que tu aimera autant !

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Prince Charmant….**

Haley se montra très froide les deux jours suivants, malgré les efforts que faisait Nathan pour qu'elle s'amuse. Et la jeune femme avait énormément de mal à se montrer distante avec lui, tellement il était mignon, et gentil avec elle. Mais chaque soir quand elle le voyait frapper à la porte de leur ravissante voisine, danseuse de russe, et cela lui faisait tellement de mal, qu'elle passait ses nuits à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec elle, il était tellement merveilleux dans la journée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour elle, mais sitôt leur dîner terminé il s'empressait d'aller retrouver sa Irena dans sa chambre, et parfois elle l'entendait revenir très tard dans la nuit dans sa chambre.

Quatre jours après leur arrivée à New York, Haley trouva Nathan très agité toute la journée. Il était nerveux, et semblait assez impatient de faire quelque chose. Mais de faire quoi ? se demanda Haley. Oh sûrement quelque chose en rapport avec Irena, se dit-elle amèrement.

Après avoir été pic niqués dans Central Park, ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'hôtel. Nathan n'arrêtait pas de sourire. A bout de nerfs, Haley lui demanda :

- Nathan, tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper à sourire tout le temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

- Rien, répondit-il toujours en souriant de façon énigmatique.

- Oh Nathan, on avait dit plus de mensonge entre nous…

- Je sais, et je ne te mens pas, ne t'inquiète pas, tu me crois j'espère ?

Nathan s'arrêta brusquement et prit le visage de Haley entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Haley plongea son regard dans celui de Nathan et aussitôt elle se sentie fondre. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, je suis vraiment trop amoureuse de lui. Je ne peux pas lui résister. Haley soupira et murmura :

- Bien sur que je te fais confiance, répondit-elle.

- Bien dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on rentre chacun dans notre chambre, pour nous reposer un peu avant d'aller manger. Une pizza ça te va pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas de problème, dit Haley en entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Nathan attendit que Haley soit rentrée dans sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de Irena. Elle lui ouvrit aussitôt.

- Alors c'est le grand soir, s'exclama-t-elle. Entre, on va te préparer.

Nathan entra dans la chambre de Irena. Haley, elle, était sans voix. Sur son lit, une montagne de paquet était empilée les uns sur les autres. Au dessus d'eux, une petite enveloppe y était posée. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrir, son cœur s'emballa quand elle reconnut l'écriture de Nathan :

_« Laisse moi être ton prince charmant ! »_

Haley était bouleversée. Elle saisit le plus gros des paquets, l'ouvrit et poussa un cri de stupéfaction en découvrant l'un des cadeaux de Nathan. C'était une robe, une magnifique robe de couleur blanc cassé. Elle la sortit délicatement de sa boite. Elle était vaporeuse et de style victorienne, c'était la réplique exacte de ces magnifiques robes de bal que pourtant les femmes au 19ème siècle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, de la toucher, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle prit un autre paquet et l'ouvrit, une magnifique paire de chaussures à talons de la même couleur que la robe. Puis elle découvrit dans une autre boite, un petit éventail lui aussi assorti à sa robe. Elle n'en revenait pas de tout de tous les présents que lui avait fait Nathan, aussi quand elle ouvrit la dernière qui contenait, une paire de ravissante boucle d'oreilles qui brillaient de mille feux, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Nathan faisait les cent pas dans le hall de l'entrée. Il était terriblement nerveux. Quand il vit Haley apparaître, il en resta sans voix. Elle était absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux longs ondulaient gracieusement sur une de ses épaules, une barrette en strass les retenait. Ses boucles d'oreilles étincelaient sous les lumières du hall d'entrée. Et la robe, se dit Nathan, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été faites spécialement pour elle.

Elle souriait nerveusement. Quand elle aperçut Nathan, elle eut l'air vraiment surprise quand elle le vit dans son costume noir, très classe et qui le rendait encore plus craquant que d'ordinaire. Elle s'avança vers Nathan et commença à parler :

- Nathan, qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette…

- Chut, fit Nathan en la faisant taire en l'embrassant délicatement. Pour une fois Haley, laisse moi te surprendre.

Haley ne répondit rien, Nathan sortit un ruban noir de sa poche et le noua autour des yeux de Haley, et la fit sortir dehors. Une voiture les attendait. Ils montèrent dedans et Haley commença à parler avec Nathan.

- Je voulais te dire Nathan…merci pour tout ces cadeaux…je ne sais pas ce que ça cache, mais je te remercie.

- Y a pas de quoi, Haley, je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

- Tu sais que ça me ferait encore plus plaisir si je savais où on allait et pourquoi je suis habillé dans cette tenue.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, sinon ça ne serait plus une surprise, répondit Nathan en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la main de sa compagne.

Haley rougit et ne posa plus une seule question. Elle avait vraiment hâte de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. La voiture s'arrêta et Nathan aida Haley à sortir. Il la guida à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment et Haley entendait des bourdonnements de conversations près d'elle.

- Tu es prête ? lui chuchota Nathan à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix, demanda Haley vaguement inquiète pour la suite des évènements.

- Non, répondit Nathan en lui embrassant le cou.

- Nathan, répondit Haley gêné.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de faire ça, je ne sais pas où on est mais je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens à côté.

- D'accord.

Nathan sourit et doucement ôta le bandeau des yeux de Haley. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et poussa un cri de surprise. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le hall d'un grand hôtel. Devant elle une grande porte était fermée et c'est de là que l'on entendait les bruits de conversations et de la musique. Un homme en costume d'époque se tenait devant la porte. Nathan prit la main de Haley et se dirigea vers l'homme. Il lui tendit un petit carton et l'homme leur sourit.

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur, passez une agréable soirée, fit-il en ouvrant en grand la porte.

Haley s'avança et fut éblouie par ce qu'elle vit. Elle était dans une magnifique et gigantesque salle de bal, richement décorée et tellement somptueuse. Autour d'elle, des dizaines de couples tous en costume d'époque dansaient ou alors discutaient en petits groupes autour du buffet et de la table où était servi le punch.

- Oh mon dieu Nathan, c'est incroyable. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

- En fait, tu m'as dit un jour que tu rêvais d'aller au bal, alors je réalise ton rêve.

- Nathan, murmura Haley, les larmes aux yeux. C'est tellement magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Eh, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne vas pas pleurer hein ? Je voulais te rendre heureuse c'est tout.

- Merci Nathan, fit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

- Alors mademoiselle, vous m'accordez cette danse ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

- Bien sur.

Nathan conduisit Haley au milieu de la piste de danse et dès que la valse commença, il enlaça Haley, et commença à la faire tournoyer sur scène. Elle était absolument radieuse et riait aux éclats.

- Nathan, tu danses merveilleusement bien !

- Je sais, répondit-il. C'est le fruit de longues heures d'entraînement. Tu peux remercier Irena.

A l'évocation du nom de la très belle danseuse russe, Haley se raidit. Son sourire s'évapora. Elle murmura d'un air triste :

- Oh je vois.

- Eh Haley, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, dit Nathan, quand j'ai su qu'elle était danseuse je lui ait juste demander si elle pouvait me donner des cours pour cette soirée, je ne voulais pas te faire honte en t'écrasant les pieds, et comme elle a trouvé que c'était une idée très romantique, alors elle a accepté de m'aider.

- Oh, alors c'est pour cela que tu allais tout les soirs dans sa chambre.

- Oui, dis moi Haley, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ?

- Moi ? non, répondit Haley, c'est juste que… bredouilla-t-elle

- Je te comprends, répondit Nathan, j'ai éprouvé la même chose quand j'ai cru que tu étais fiancée avec ce Tom.

Haley rit et continua de se blottir contre Nathan. Après plusieurs danses, ils allèrent se reposer auprès du buffet, et prirent ensemble un verre de punch.

- Alors, dit Haley, est-ce que tu vas enfin me raconter toute l'histoire ?

- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai demandé à Brooke si elle connaissait un bal pour t'y emmener et elle a réussit à me procurer des invitations pour le plus grand bal du pays, et c'est aussi elle qui a choisit ta robe, mais elle avait oublié de me donner ta taille et ta pointure, alors j'ai été obligé de fouiller dans ta chambre avant de pouvoir t'acheter tes cadeaux.

- Alors c'est pour ça toutes ces histoires dans l'avion, et ma chambre. Mais Nathan tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as acheté ma robe, les bijoux, les chaussures…Mais ça a du te coûter une fortune, je ne peux pas accepter.

- Bien sur que si, c'est un cadeau, on ne peut pas les refuser les cadeaux.

Haley sourit, Nathan lui prit la main, et la ramena sur la piste, ils passèrent tous les deux la meilleures soirées de toute leur vie. Nathan avait loué une calèche et ils firent une promenade d'une heure dans central Park, et ensuite prirent un taxi pour regagner leur hôtel. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Haley, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- ça t'as plu ? demanda Nathan.

- C'était la meilleure surprise de toute ma vie, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour te remercier.

- Tu n'as pas à remercier, je voulais juste que tu comprennes à quel point je tiens je tiens à toi.

Nathan se pencha et tenta d'embrasser Haley. Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement, elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin.

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on reste amis ?

Une ombre de déception et de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Nathan. Il s'écarta et murmura : « si c'est ce que tu veux » avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur et de s'engouffrer dedans. Haley se traita mentalement d'idiote et courut à sa poursuite. Elle le retrouva en pleine rue, en train de marcher sous la neige qui commençait à tomber. Elle courut vers lui, sous le regard interloqué des passants, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir une jeune femme habillée en costume de bal du 19ème siècle déboulait en pleine rue. Elle le rattrapa et le fit se retourner. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, exactement comme lui l'avait fait il y avait quelques semaines, quand elle lui avait courut après sous la pluie. Seulement cette fois elle n'allait pas le laisser sortir encore une fois de sa vie. Haley s'écarta de Nathan qui esquissait un léger sourire. Il lui dit doucement :

- Tu vas prendre froid comme ça.

- Je m'en fiches, Nathan si je t'ai posé cette question, c'est pour être sur qu'on soit d'accord, on oublie cette histoire d'être seulement amis alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Nathan la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Haley se détacha légèrement de lui et dit émue :

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Avant qu'on en arrive à parler d'autre chose, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Haley, quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps.

Nathan la tint étroitement serrée contre lui et rapprocha encore plus près d'elle. Quand son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux, il lui murmura : « Je t'aime Haley ». Haley cilla, le regarda étonnée, et bégaya :

- qu…qu…quoi ?

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta en criant Nathan en la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tournoyer.

Haley se mit à rire et à sourire et alors qu'il la reposait à terre, elle l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille les trois mots qu'il désirait tant entendre de sa bouche « je t'aime »..

* * *

_Voilà ! cette fanfic se termine ici ! Merci encore de l'avoir lu et passer tous un bon week-end !_

_Bizz_


End file.
